


Rumour Has It

by DownhillWeGo



Series: Not So Bad [2]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Lucas is snarky, M/M, Rumours, Slow Burn, ish, no one to friends to boyfriends, still dont know how to tag, what if lucas and eliott didnt meet in the common room
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownhillWeGo/pseuds/DownhillWeGo
Summary: Eliott was no one to him, right? Right? Then why did people keep thinking Lucas and Eliott had some kind of a relationship going on?





	1. Un : C’est personne

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys !
> 
> So… I didn’t think I was going to add other parts to my one-shot "Not So Bad After All" at first, but I got inspired. 
> 
> For some reason I remembered the whole “he’s no one” to “he’s my boyfriend” glow up and then … Well this happened. 
> 
> It starts after the events of my O-S and ... I'm not completely sure where I'm going with this yet, I'm only starting the second part right now. I just know this should be in 4 or 5 parts (EDIT: 7 parts + an epilogue)
> 
> A few things : the common room meeting did happen but Eliott never showed up. I'm not sure what to do with Chloé yet but Lucille will be part of the story (although, she won't be a problem... I think). I'm unsure about what to do with Eliott's bipolarity yet, I want to talk about it, but I'm afraid I won't be able to do it justice. 
> 
> Let me know if you want more of this or if you really want me to add some parts of the storyline in this... and enjoy :)

**Monday, February 4th, 2019, 8:46**

Lucas was scrolling through his phone, his back against the side of the bus when it halted. He glanced up after a few seconds and realised it was his stop and he hurried off the bus, almost bumping into a severe looking man wearing a suit that was blocking the way out.

He dragged his feet towards the school, like every Monday morning, ignoring everyone around him, their whispers about Eliott reaching his ears and he rolled his eyes. Typical Monday, Lucas thought as he greeted Moustache-Pierre with a tight smile, the school supervisor that was welcoming students by the gate.

Lucas made his way to his locker, waving at Basile who was trying to talk to Daphné on the other side of the school yard. She was getting annoyed, judging by her deep frown and crossed arms and Lucas had to fight back a smile. Basile was a basket case and he had been trying to woo Daphné since the common room meeting. So far, he didn’t seem to have any luck, and Lucas had no problem figuring out why.

Lucas briefly considered saving Basile from impending embarrassment, but he decided not to bother with a smirk on his lips.

He stopped in front of his locker and opened it, trying to remember what he was supposed to take out. Right, he thought with a frown, where had he put his maths homework?

“Hey, Lucas,” Daphné said cheerfully as she suddenly came up behind him.

Lucas cried out, surprised. Did she teleport here or something? Wasn’t she with Basile just a minute ago?

“Is it true that you know Eliott?” she pressed on with a beaming smile.

“Hello Daphné, always a pleasure,” Lucas answered with a fake smile. “How are you? I’m great, this is the best day of my life actually, thanks for asking,” he continued as he put his head back in his locker, trying to find his maths homework that was hiding somewhere.

Aha! There you are, he thought victoriously as his fingers connected with the piece of paper.

“Yeah, yeah, so you do know him!” Daphné told him.

Daphné not listening to him? What a shocker, Lucas thought, rolling his eyes. But what else was new?

Lucas sighed. “If by ‘know’ you mean ‘talked to him for 5 minutes a week ago’, then yes I guess I know him,” he deadpanned, pulling out his maths book and homework from his locker and pushing them in his backpack with a groan.

He frowned when he heard the muffin Manon had made for him squish at the bottom of his bag. Fuck, he had forgotten he had put it in there. His books were going to be full of blueberry now. He groaned.

“Was that all?” he asked, raising an inquiring eyebrow at Daphné.

“No. Since the common room meeting was a complete fiasco, the girls and I need to find a new way to become popular-,” Daphné started in a very serious tone.

“That’s great Daphy,” Lucas interrupted her. “Good luck with that.” He shut the door of his locker and turned around to walk away.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to be late for class and we both know how Benyagoub is when that happens,” he told Daphné, bowing mockingly, and he took a step towards his next class.

“Wait,” she exclaimed, grabbing his arm in a tight grip, forcing him to stand still. “I was thinking of throwing a huge party at Emma’s and if Eliott comes, everybody will want to be there. It’s going to be THE party of the year.” She said in a breath, a little red in the face.

Lucas glanced at her hand on his arm and shot her a look of irritation, hoping she’d take the hint and let him go. When she just calmly blinked at him, all doe-eyed, he groaned, “Does Emma even know you’re planning to trash her house?”

“Well, not yet, but I’m sure she’ll be totally fine with it,” Daphné answered, smiling at him sweetly as if she wasn’t being annoying at all. “And we’re not going to make a mess of it, who do you take us for? Animals?”

“Yes,” Lucas shot back. Actually, Emma was so easy-going that she probably would be ecstatic to host the party... And would definitely help with the trashing of her house herself, Lucas thought. Her mother, however, was another story and she was still mad at Emma for the state of the house after the last party.

Daphé huffed. “So, will you talk to Eliott for me?” Daphné stared at him, hopeful.

“No.” Lucas simply answered trying to shake her hand away from his arm.

Daphné rolled her eyes. “Oh, Lucas come on! It would be good for you too! You’re no one on the social food chain right now.”

“Daphné, look at me. Here,” Lucas said, taking her face in his hands and forcing her to look him in the eye. “Do you see this? Do I look like I give a shit?” he muttered.

“You should! We’re almost in Terminale and if you don’t start climbing the social ladder right now, you’ll end up selling fries at McDonalds!” Daphné exclaimed, pulling back from his grip and letting his arm go.

“How tragic.” Lucas retorted. “What’s so wrong with working at McDonalds? People have bills to pay, you know.” 

Daphné sighed. “Please, Lucas!” 

“What do you want me to tell him? Not to be rude, but he’s no one to me, I barely know him.” Lucas said as he ran a hand through his hair. He sighed and looked around him, feeling like he was fighting a losing battle. Daphné was way too pushy and the only thing he could do was just go along with her stupid ideas.

“Oh, thank you, Lucas!” She squealed, jumping on him to hug him tightly. “I’m going to be late for class, bye!” With a kiss on the cheek and in a whirlwind of blonde curls, she was gone, hurrying away from him with a bounce in her steps.

Lucas just stood there in stupor for a few seconds before his eyes rounded. “Daphy, wait! I didn’t say I would-,” he tried to say but she was already too far away.

Well fuck, Lucas thought, what was he supposed to do now?

 

\---

 

**Tuesday, February 5th, 2019**

**Daphné (16:32):** Hey Lucas!

 **Daphné (16:32):** Don’t forget about Eliott.

 **Daphné (16:33):** It’s very important.

 **Lucas (16:46):** Yeah yeah

 **Daphné (16:47):** I asked Emma, and her mom is leaving next week-end

 **Daphné (16:47):** Tell him to bring a costume that starts with an M.

 **Daphné (16:52):** Lucas?

 **Lucas (17:00):** At your service, your Majesty…

 

\---

 

**Wednesday, February 6th, 2019 – 12:24**

Lucas was washing his hands in the school restroom, making weird faces at his reflection in the mirror. His brown hair was a mess, but he had given up long ago on trying to tame it and he didn’t have the money to go to the hairdresser. Mika had offered to cut it for him, but Lucas didn’t trust him one bit with such a delicate matter.

He wiggled his eyebrows and pursed his lips, nodding at himself in the mirror.

He had just gotten out of class and was about to go home and try to find something to do on this gloomy Wednesday afternoon. Yann was busy with his mom; Arthur was going to the movies with his little sister and Basile… Well, Lucas didn’t really want to hang out with him today because he had been going on and on about Daphné lately and Lucas was starting to develop an allergy whenever Basile mentioned her.

It was like a rash, painful and itchy.

“Someone’s having fun,” a voice said behind him, and Lucas jumped back with a gasp. What was up with people randomly popping up and scaring him these days? Lucas wondered. Was there a make-Lucas-have-grey-hair-before-his-twenties challenge he wasn’t aware of?

He turned around and looked up, meeting an intense pair of blue eyes.

Eliott, of course.

“You’ve gotta stop surprising me like this,” Lucas grumbled, glaring at him. “It’s becoming a trend and I make a point of not being trendy. Thank you very much,” he continued, pointing at himself then bringing his hands up in a ‘tada’ gesture.

Eliott smirked. “Yeah, I noticed,” he said, looking Lucas up and down.

Lucas chuckled awkwardly, trying not to flinch under his scrutinous gaze. Eliott moved back behind him and went for a urinal, Lucas’ eyes following him.

Eliott rose an eyebrow. “Um. Is this another school’s specialty?” he asked.

Lucas stared at him, puzzled. “What?” 

Eliott lifted his shoulders in a shrug. “Well, I don’t know, are you just going to watch me take a leak?” 

“Oh. Sorry,” Lucas muttered, turning around and facing the mirror. “Oh,” he repeated blushing when he noticed he could still see Eliott through the mirror. Eliott winked at him, clearly amused.

“I’m just going to-,” Lucas mumbled, looking down and pointing vaguely at the entryway, not even finishing his sentence.

Lucas went out of the restroom, hearing Eliott’s soft laugh behind him. He considered leaving the school, but he suddenly remembered what Daphné had asked him earlier in the week.

He sighed and ran a hand through his messy locks. He would just ask him, try not to stutter like a mumbling fool and he would leave with his dignity intact, Lucas told himself with a convinced nod.

Eliott came out of the restroom a moment later and glanced at him, a little surprise to see him still there.

“Aren’t you going home?” he asked, smiling uncertainly as he stopped beside him.

Lucas shrugged, avoiding his eyes, trying to find a way to bring the subject up. “Not yet.. I, uh, have something to ask you actually,” he said, chewing on his lip as he looked down at Eliott’s shirt. A black one, how surprising, Lucas thought, the corner of his lips pulling upwards.

Eliott looked good in black and he did look like a model that could be strutting down the runways of every major fashion capitals of the world, but he obviously only owned seven black shirts, one for each day of the week. Lucas chuckled a little at that.

“Yes…?” Eliott trailed off, looking at him questioningly.

Lucas cleared his throat and he started to walk slowly across the school yard towards the gates. “My friend Emma is having a party next week-end. I was wondering if you’d like to come?”

Eliott rose an eyebrow, a pleased smile stretching his lips. “Really?”

“Yeah, it’s about time you join us mere mortals,” Lucas said with a teasing grin. “Don’t get me wrong, sulking in a corner is fun, I would know. But it gets a bit lonely at times, don’t you think?” Lucas uttered, nudging Eliott in the side.

“You’re still looking out for me I see,” Eliott smirked, glancing at Moustache-Pierre and nodding at him in goodbye as they passed the gate.

“And here I thought you were maybe not as annoying as I used to think. I should trust my instinct,” Lucas shot back.

“I’m going that way,” he said, pointing at the Saint-Benoît bus station. He wriggled on his feet, looking up at Eliott and asked, “So, do you want to come?”

“To your home?” Eliott replied, receiving a blank stare from Lucas. “Wow, I’m honoured Lucas, really, but I think our relationship is moving a little too fast,” Eliott finished with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

“Oh my god, shut up,” Lucas laughed, pointing at Eliott with a threatening finger. “To the party! But you know what, I take it back, you’re not on the guest list anymore, sorry.”

Eliott huffed, rolling his eyes. “No, no, no. No take backs. I’ll be there.” 

Lucas grumbled under his breath and added, "Whatever. It’s a costume party, by the way. You have to come with something starting with an M.”

“An M? Do you already know what you’re going to be?” Eliott inquired, bring the strap of his backpack up his shoulders and fisting his hand around it.

Lucas thought he looked a bit like a child in that moment and he softened. “No clue, I’ll probably think about it two hours before the party, like I always do.” 

Eliott laughed and poked him in the side. “Well organised, I see.”

“Always,” Lucas replied, slapping his hand away.

There was a pause and Eliott wiggled on his feet, shooting brief looks at the bus stop. “That’s also my stop by the way,” he said with a tilt of his head.

Lucas simply nodded and they moved to the bus station, sitting down in the two empty seats, the last one being occupied by an elderly lady.

She seemed frail and was wearing a very bright red cardigan, holding her black purse tightly against her chest. She was shooting them little glances that she thought were discreet, but Lucas could clearly see her from the corner of his eyes.

“Can I have your phone?” Eliott asked suddenly, pulling Lucas out of his reverie.

“What for?” Lucas squinted, a little suspicious but took his phone out of his pocket, nonetheless.

Eliott furrowed his brows, and Lucas thought he looked positively adorable like that. “So you can text me your friend’s address?” Eliott said, puzzled.

“Oh. Here," Lucas murmured, handing his phone to Eliott. “Sorry, I’m just a bit wary about phone numbers,” he confessed, scratching the back of his neck.

“About phone numbers? Is that a thing?” Eliott asked, looking at him with an amused smile as if Lucas had told him the best joke of the year. Lucas shrugged. “There’s a reason for that?” Eliott pressed on, typing his number in Lucas’ phone.

Lucas didn’t answer at first, looking at the cars rushing past them on the road. He cleared his throat. “I used to receive messages from a girl who thought I was her ex,” he started, a lazy smirk on his lips as the memories came back to him. “At first it was funny, it was like ‘ _I hate you, you piece of shit!_ ’ or _‘I hope you go to that stupid concert and get stepped on to death’_.”

Lucas moved his eyes, staring at Eliott’s fingers moving across the screen.

Eliott’s mouth dropped open and he looked up from the phone, an astonished expression on his face. “Are you serious?” he asked, the corner of his lips twitching.

“Dead serious,” Lucas confirmed, nodding with a small smile. “I learned so many creative ways of threatening someone from her. She’s like my evil guru.” 

Eliott sent him a curious look and gave him back his phone, thanking him with a nod.

“Why do I feel there's something more?” he asked, tilting his head to the side.

Lucas slipped his phone in his jacket. “Because there is. She just started leaving me drunk voicemails telling me how much she missed her ex.” Lucas shrugged, rolling his eyes. “And then, because hang on, it gets worse, she started sending me sex messages and not just the written kind if you catch my drift…” Lucas trailed off, shooting Eliott a pointed look.

“Holy shit, do you mean _nudes_?” Eliott exclaimed, lowering his voice on the last words with a glance at the older lady.

Lucas nodded, red in the face. Vaginas had never been his thing, even if he had a bit of a hard time admitting it to himself and coming to terms with probably only liking men. He was still very traumatised about the very raunchy pictures that girl had sent him.

Boobs were okay, Lucas thought, and his friends kept raving on about it like they were one of the Seven Wonders, but Lucas didn’t see their appeal.

“Did you try to tell her it was a wrong number?” Eliott inquired, pulling Lucas out of his reverie.

He shrugged. “Well, duh. But she didn’t believe me, and she told me I was a piece of shit for lying to her,” Lucas said with a pained smile although he was very amused in that moment.

“Why didn’t you just block her number, young man?” the old lady asked as she rolled her eyes and both Lucas and Eliott startled, turning their heads in sync to look at her, eyes widening comically.

“Excuse me?” Lucas said, not sure he had heard her correctly.

“My grand-daughter taught me how to block numbers last week. I can show you if you want,” she offered, looking at him with a smile, her wrinkled face spooking Lucas a little.

Before Lucas could say anything, the white-haired lady opened her mouth to continue. “She’s a very nice girl, you know, my Beatrice. She’s an elementary teacher, and a marvellous one at that, I can assure you. She’s a bit shy with men but between you and I, I think she prefers the company of women, if you know what I mean,” she said, whispering the last part under her breath, widening her eyes pointedly.

Lucas glanced at Eliott but he seemed just as shocked as he was, looking at him in alarm.

“I used to work in Fashion, you see, so I’ve seen it all and nothing bothers me in my old age, but you should’ve seen the look on dear Marie-Margarette’s face when I told her! ‘unnatural!’, ‘heretics!’ she kept saying. Oh, I’m tired of that old fart! And she’s not getting better with age, let me tell you!” she said lifting a finger in the air.

The woman kept going, rambling on and on and Lucas could only stand still, his mouth hanging open, and he slowly started to tune her out. Both Eliott and he simply stared at each other, pinched look on their faces. They were clearly at loss for words and none of them knew how to get her to stop talking.

“And then the tax department kept calling me and I’m not giving them one more cent. They’re all thieves!” the woman exclaimed, squirming in her chair, her voice rising more and more. She breathed out heavily, and Lucas hoped she was done talking. “Oh, that feels good! Joséphine is always asleep when I try to talk to her. It’s so nice to have a chat with fine young men such as yourselves,” she said with a sigh, apparently done with her monologue.

And ok, Lucas thought, what the hell had just happened?

“Um, Lucas paused, flushing. He glanced at Eliott who was trying to hold back a laugh, a little red in the face and he shot him a dark look.

“You’re welcome?” Lucas stuttered dumbly. The lady smiled at him, her dental plate shining in the sun.

He moved closer to Eliott, trying to go back to their previous conversation and whispered in his ear, “So, about what she said, you can block numbers? How do you do that?”

“Wait. What? Are you for real?” Eliott snapped his head to him. “You can’t be serious,” he continued, biting his lip to stop the laugh that was begging to come out.

When Lucas didn’t reply, dropping his head down to stare at his hands instead, Eliott couldn’t stop himself anymore and he laughed.

Lucas snorted. “Shut up. Doesn’t matter anyway, the girl stopped after a while. I haven’t heard from her in more than a year.”

Eliott cleared his throat, wiping the tears that were spilling out of his eyes with his fingers. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t laugh,” he said breathlessly as he laughed again.

Lucas nudged him the side, biting his lips to stop the smile from stretching them.

A shadow was covering the sun and he looked up, squinting.

“Oh. That’s my bus,” Lucas said, pointing at the bus who was slowly making its way towards them. “I guess I’ll see you later.” He got on his feet, glancing at the bus driver as the doors were opening, before looking back at Eliott.

Eliott smiled, eyes bright and Lucas didn’t recall seeing him this carefree before.

Happiness looked good on him, Lucas thought, feeling his stomach twist. He got lost in his thoughts for a second, finding it difficult to look away and the bus driver had to clear his throat to bring him back from his reverie.

Lucas shook his head, a lock of hair falling before his right eye.

“I’ll text you,” he said to Eliott who nodded.

“I can’t wait,” Eliott replied with a wink, tilting his head in a mock-salute.

Lucas rolled his eyes, repressing the urge to pull his tongue out.

“Have a good afternoon, young man,” the elderly woman said with a gentle smile.

“You too, m’am,” Lucas answered her with a tight smile, feeling a bit bad for leaving Eliott with her ramblings. He shot him an apologetic look tilting his head towards her and Eliott shook his head with a smile, reassuring him that he was going to be fine.

Lucas got on the bus, murmuring a hello to the burly-looking driver, Eliott’s silhouette becoming smaller as the bus drove away.

 

\---

 

**Thursday, February 7th, 2019**

**Lucas (18:09):** Hey, it’s Lucas

 **Eliott (18:10):** I hope you go to that gig and get your head chopped off

 **Lucas (18:11):** Omg

 **Lucas (18:11):** I hate you

 **Eliott (18:12):** Hahaha

 **Lucas (18:12):** You suck

 **Lucas (18:13):** I’m blocking your number

 **Lucas (18:13):** Just so you know

 **Eliott (18:13):** Right

 **Eliott (18:14):** I’d like to see you try

 **Lucas (18:14):** …

 **Lucas (18:15):** Fine then

 **Lucas (18:17):** I changed your name to Dickhead McGee

 **Dickhead McGee (18:18):** Aww, I’m flattered

 **Dickhead McGee (18:18):** I didn’t know we were at the pet name stage in our relationship yet

 **Dickhead McGee (18:19):** You’re going to make me tear up

 **Lucas (18:20):** Omfg

 **Lucas (18:20):** You’re not supposed to like it!

 **Lucas (18:20):** You’re even worse than I thought …

 **Dickhead McGee (18:21):** Fine.

 **Dickhead McGee (18:21):** Oh no 😢 You’re breaking my heart!

 **Dickhead McGee (18:22):** Is that better?

 **Lucas (18:23):** I’m not sure

 **Lucas (18:24):** Talk to you later DMG

 **Dickhead McGee (18:25):** 😉


	2. Deux: C'est un pote

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So, I’m not going to lie, I don’t love this 100% but I’ve been reading it over and over and I don’t have the strength to rewrite it from the start so I’m just going to post it as it and hopefully, you’ll enjoy it.
> 
> I’m surprised I managed to write this much, especially since it’s kind of meant to be a filler chapter, but things are about to move along quite a bit in the next part, so I hope you’ll stick with me ^^
> 
> I’m busy IRL these days and I don’t know when I’ll have the time to work on Part 3, but I already have a pretty clear idea of how it will go, and I can’t wait to write it. I’ll try to post it by the beginning of next week, hopefully.

**Sunday, February 10th, 2019 – 17:08**

**Dickhead McGee (17:08):** Lucas?

 **Lucas (17:10):** Yeah?

 **Dickhead McGee (17:11):** Would your friend mind if I bring my girlfriend to the party?

 **Dickhead McGee (17:11):** She’s been on my back all week and she’s mad that I’m bailing on her for Valentine’s Day

 **Lucas (17:12):** You don’t have to explain, you know

 **Lucas (17:12):** I don’t actually care

 **Dickhead McGee (17:13):** Ouch ☹️

 **Lucas (17:13):** Just kidding

 **Lucas (17:13):** Nah, I don’t think she’ll give a shit

 **Lucas (17:13):** Emma will probably be too drunk to notice her anyway

 **Lucas (17:14):** That or she’ll already be having sex somewhere when you drop by

 **Dickhead McGee (17:14):** Hahaha, she sounds fun

 **Lucas (17:14):** She really is

 **Lucas (17:15):** You’re going to crush some hearts though

 **Lucas (17:15):** It’s going to be awesome

 **Dickhead McGee (17:15):** hahaha

 **Dickhead McGee (17:16):** You’re evil

 **Lucas (17:16):** Me? Never 😇

“Who are you talking to?” A voice asked from the doorway of the living room, effectively startling him out of his conversation. 

He looked up and saw Mika, holding two pairs of pants in his hands. Mika made his way towards the couch that was now Lucas’ bed and dropped the pants on the arm rest before jumping next to him, nearly hitting Lucas in the crotch.

Ah, Mika, Lucas thought, always there to ruin his good mood.

Lucas moved to the right side of the couch, pushing Mika away with his hands. “For fuck’s sake, watch out.” He gritted out, glaring at him. Mika only rolled his eyes and glanced curiously at his phone.

Lucas scowled and brought his phone closer to his face, moving the screen away from Mika’s inquisitive stare. He shot him a warning look and typed a quick goodbye to Eliott.

 **Lucas (17:20):** Roommate alert, I have to go

 **Lucas (17:20):** Ttyl

 **Dickhead McGee (17:20):** I’m going to miss you!

Lucas rolled his eyes, amused by Eliott’s antics. Lucas had no problem admitting he was warming up to him, the guy was chill, and their banters entertained him. Sure, Lucas was still annoyed that people kept gossiping whenever Eliott moved even a finger, but it wasn’t Eliott’s fault and he did seem just as puzzled by all the attention. 

“Ah, the smile of young love.” Mika started in a cooing voice, his eyes appraising. “It’s good to see, I was starting to believe your face was permanently stuck in a grumpy frown. Kitten, I was… concerned.” Mika said, bringing his hand to Lucas’ hair and ruffling his messy locks. “You don’t want wrinkles too early, you know.” He teased with a smirk.

“Oh, fuck off.” Lucas snapped, slapping his hand away, furrowing his brow.

“Aaah. Did she reject you? Let me see,” Mika said, trying to steal the phone from his hand and Lucas moved his arm away, pushing Mika with his other hand.

“Did she say why? I bet it’s your smell, I’d be turned off too…” Mika trailed off, getting closer to Lucas and sniffing him before bursting out in laughter. 

“Go bother someone else for a change.” Lucas gritted through his teeth as he sat up and hid his phone under his ass, wiggling on it for good measure. He crossed his arms and slouched back on the couch.

Mika sighed exaggeratedly and pouted, moving his legs under him. “Trust me, if I could, I would, you’ve been way too moody lately. But, alas, I can’t.” He said, waving his hands around theatrically. “Manon locked herself in her room with Emma,”

Lucas glared at him, his mouth pulling down in a frown. “You mean, my room.” He grunted, rolling his eyes. 

He liked Manon alright, but he was still very annoyed that he had been kicked out his own room. That and she had put flowers everywhere and it didn’t smell like his room anymore. It smelled of freaking lilac and Lucas hated it.

“And Lisa is doing groceries.” Mika continued, blatantly ignoring him. “So that only leaves you, kitten.” Mika crossed his legs on the couch and turned to fully face Lucas.

“Awesome.” Lucas muttered, staring blankly at the wall, avoiding Mika’s stare. 

He was getting tired of this conversation already and started thinking of ways to escape from Mika’s grasp before it was too late. 

“So, who were you talking to?” Mika asked again, wiggling his eyebrows with an insistent stare. 

Here we go, Lucas thought, the inquisition had officially begun.

“Just a friend.” Lucas mumbled, bringing his hand to his face and he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

“Oh? Is that Yann? Tell him I said hi.” Mika said, looking away disinterestedly as he grabbed Lisa’s magazine from the coffee table, opening it at a random page. 

Lucas wondered for a second if he should just lie but decided that it didn’t really matter. “No, it’s not Yann. You don’t know him.” He simply replied, glancing at Mika with a bored look.

“Oooh, who is it then?” Mika asked, closing his magazine, eyes shining with renewed interest. 

Maybe he should’ve lied, Lucas thought as he internally groaned. 

Lucas straightened his legs, putting them on the coffee table. “Eliott. He’s new at school.” He muttered, shrugging with flippancy, hoping for Mika to drop the subject. 

“Eliott you say? I’ve heard of him actually.” Mika said, a slow smirk stretching his lips. 

Lucas had to roll his eyes at that, because of course, Mika knew about him too. 

“Tall, stunning face, pure hotness from head to toe… Delicious looking hunk of a man, if you ask me.” Mika stated, wiggling his eyebrows and licking his lips. 

“I didn’t ask you.” Lucas retorted, inspecting his nails, hoping for Mika to get the hint and leave him be.

“Lucas, Lucas, Lucas,” Mika repeated with a deep sigh, grabbing his head and cradling it to his chest. “You can admit a man is good looking without it being weird, you know?”

Lucas pushed him away and retorted, “I’m not making it weird. You are. Eliott is handsome, so what? He’s also a massive dork.”

“Even better, good men are hard to find nowadays.” Mika winked, pointing at Lucas as if to say that Lucas wasn’t one of the good ones. 

“If you say so.” Lucas said, rolling his eyes. “It was nice talking to you, Mika, can you leave now?” Lucas shot him a pointed look, moving his eyes to the door in a back and forth and Mika shook his head.

“No, I need your help.” He said as he got off the couch and grabbed the two pants, holding one in each hand in front of him.

“My help? For what?” Lucas replied, confused, staring at the pants with a blank look.

“I have a date in 2 hours, and he has a really big dick.” Mika smirked, a lascivious smile on his face, putting the pants in the crook of his right arm and bringing his two index fingers at a certain distance.

“Oh God.” Lucas said, covering his face with his hands.

What had he done in a parallel universe to deserve such a flatmate? 

“Which pants will make him drop his, you think?” Mika asked, wiggling his eyebrows with a lewd grin. Lucas winced and closed his eyes painfully for a second. 

“Neither. They both look awful.” Lucas deadpanned, running a hand through his hair not bothering to really look at the pants. 

“You have no taste.” Mika whined, dropping both pants on the arm rest and slumping back on the couch. He pulled his own phone out of his pocket and glared at it. “I’ll take the blue one then, my last fuck told me my ass looks magnificent in it.”

And that was his cue, Lucas thought as he got up on his feet. He walked towards the doorway, grabbing his keys on the counter.

“Hey, where are you going?” Mika called after him, a whine in his voice. 

“Away from you.” Lucas shot back, putting his shoes on and leaving the flat, closing the door loudly behind him. 

“Bring me back some condoms!” He heard Mika shout from inside the apartment. Lucas rolled his eyes and went down the stairs, wishing for his memory to erase that entire conversation.

It didn’t.

\---

**Monday, February 11th, 2019**

**marie.medoni** started following you. (18:25)

 **marie.medoni (18:26):** Hi Lucas!

 **lucallemant (18:34):** Hey. Do I know you?

 **marie.medoni (18:35):** We’re in the same class?

 **lucallemant (18:35):** huh

 **marie.medoni (18:36):** are you serious? I sit behind you in English

 **marie.medoni (18:36):** You said hello to me today?

 **lucallemant (18:40):** ok

 **lucallemant (18:40):** I already gave my notes to Arthur 

**marie.medoni (18:41):** What? I don’t need your notes 

**lucallemant (18:42):** Ok? What do you want then?

 **marie.medoni (18:42):** Is it true that you’re friends with Eliott Demaury?

 **marie.medoni (18:47):** Lucas?

 **marie.medoni (18:53):** Lucas??

\---

**Tuesday, February 12th, 2019 – 12:03**

Lucas was in the lunch queue, glancing back and forth at the food in front of him, unsure of which plate to take. It was either a blob of green or seemingly overcooked rice with a grey-looking steak. Lucas winced, his stomach grumbling unhappily. Both options looked highly unappealing, but Lucas was starving. He stood there, ignoring the heavy stares of the people after him who were wondering what the wait was all about.

“Salut.” A familiar voice whispered close to his ear, startling him out of his reverie and he repressed a yelp. He snapped his head towards Eliott and shot him a dark look.

“For fuck’s sake, can you not?” He gritted out, irritated. He breathed out for an instant, trying to calm his beating heart.

“Sorry, I thought you knew I was there.” Eliott said with a small smile and Lucas simply stared at him, unimpressed. He shook his head and went back to staring at the plates with dull eyes.

“So… What’s up?” Eliott asked, holding the strap of his bad in a tight grip. 

Lucas glanced up, shrugging, mumbling under his breath. 

“I don’t know you well enough to understand any of that.” Eliott said, nudging him softly in the side, making Lucas look at him properly. Eliott seemed tired, Lucas noticed, as if he hadn’t slept that well these days. He felt himself soften a little at that, almost guiltily.

“Sorry, I came out of a French exam and I’m pretty sure I fucked it up.” Lucas admitted with a sheepish grin, looking back at the plates in front of him. He could feel that the lunch lady was staring at him, clearing her throat pointedly but he ignored her.

“Oh yeah? What section are you in?” Eliott wondered, looking at the plate with a frown, seemingly just as unsure as Lucas.

“S. French is kicking my butt this year.” Lucas said, shrugging. French had never been his strong point, but with the French bac coming up sooner and sooner each day, Lucas felt really stressed out.

“What book are you studying right now?” Eliott asked, grabbing a piece of bred and picking an entrée that looked like cucumber bathing in a white cream and he dropped it gently on his tray. Lucas’ eyes zoned in on Eliott’s hands. He had nice hands, he thought distractedly. Nice hands with prominent veins running up his arms. He shook his head, clearing up his mind.

He then remembered that Eliott had asked him a question and he look up to see Eliott eyeing him with a raised eyebrow, a little smirk on his lip.

“Huh, sorry what was that?” Lucas stuttered, feeling a bit embarrassed, his cheeks burning.

“The book?” Eliott repeated with patient eyes, pointing with his chin to Lucas’ backpack. 

“Oh that… La Peste.” Lucas said with a heavy sigh. The book was alright in his mind, but pretty depressing. Lucas tended to avoid those types of things, thinking how real life was depressing enough as it was. 

“Ah, Camus, great read.” Eliott replied with a nod, looking back at the plates with a strange smile, as if he was reminiscing something. 

“What?” Lucas exclaimed, eyes widening comically and then he felt his face fall. “Oh no, don’t tell me you’re one of those L students?”. Eliott’s head snapped back to him, ready to defend himself.

“Hey, can you guys decide already?” An exasperated looking girl said beside Eliott, glaring at him pointedly.

Lucas shot her a dark look and grabbed the rice plate, slamming it against his tray. He then sent her his best fake smile which seemed to vaguely offend her and moved to the side to put his utensils and glass on the tray.

He was about to leave but halted for an instant, wondering. He turned to Eliott and asked, “Huh, you eat alone, right?

Eliott looked up from his tray and smiled sheepishly, nodding. 

“Do you want to have lunch with us?” Lucas offered. He didn’t really think Eliott would accept but Lucas felt it was now his duty to introduce him to more people. 

“Us?” Eliott asked, a questioning look on his face. 

“With the guys.” Lucas replied, shrugging. “You don’t have to.”

“And miss out on this once in a lifetime opportunity?” Eliott said with a teasing smile. 

Lucas only rolled his eyes but smiled easily. 

“Come on.” He mumbled, tilting his head towards the corridor. “Yann should be there already.” 

Eliott nodded and they walked down the small corridor in a comfortable silence, their shoulders bumping from time to time. Lucas stopped by the end of the corridor and glanced around the cafeteria, trying to spot his friends.

He nudged Eliott in the side and tilted his head to the window when he noticed Basile and Yann sitting at a table beside it. Eliott nodded and they made their way towards them, pairs of eyes following them as hushed voices seem to suddenly erupt from everywhere.

Fuck, Lucas thought, he had completely forgotten about people’s crazy interest in Eliott.

He gritted his teeth and glared at a giggling group of girls who were pointing at them. Some of them lowered their eyes but Lucas could still hear them whispering amongst themselves. 

How rude. 

“Hey guys.” Lucas grunted when he reached the table, putting his tray on the table with more force than was necessary.

“Hel-,“ Basile started answering before his eyes widened slightly. He then started to stutter, “Eliott! Are we … huh… did we steal your table?”

Lucas glanced at Eliott who was staring at Basile with a confused look on his face. 

“Huh.” Eliott only said, clearly surprised by Basile’s reaction.

Lucas rolled his eye, pulling his chair out from under the table and sat on it, prompting Eliott to do the same. “Bas please, don’t make this weird, you’re not meeting the Queen, calm the fuck down.”

“Hi, Yann.” Yann greeted Eliott with a smile, shaking his hand. Lucas shot him a grateful look and Yann shrugged.

“Eliott.” Eliott answered with a shy smile. Lucas was almost amused to see Eliott like that. He didn’t know him that well, but from their previous conversations, Eliott had seemed fairly confident. The contrast with this side of Eliott was pretty endearing to see and Lucas couldn’t wait to tease him about it.

“So… I didn’t know you guys knew each other! When did that happen?” Yann said as he brought his glass of water to his mouth, taking a sip. He looked at the both of them, eyes questioning.

“Eliott was followed by a horde of fans and I took it upon myself to protected him.” Lucas replied, looking at his rice suspiciously before bringing his fork to his mouth, chewing hesitantly. It was okay in the end and he took a few more bites. “You should have seen Eliott, he was awestruck.” 

Eliott laughed and rolled his eyes, a blush on his cheeks. Lucas nudged him in the side and winked at him when Eliott glanced his way. Eliott smiled and picked his fork, stabbing his rice with it, making some fly off his plate. 

“That’s not quite what I remember.” Eliott said, sending him a teasing look. 

“See,” Lucas grinned cheekily, pointing at Eliott with his thumb, his elbow on the table. “Awestruck. He can’t even remember it correctly anymore.”

He felt people’s stare and he glanced around, glaring at a few of them. Could they mind their own business for once? This was getting ridiculous. 

Eliott cleared his throat, seemingly trying to find something to say. “So… Is Lucas always this grumpy?” He started and Yann guffawed, winking at Lucas. Lucas rolled his eyes, munching distractedly.

“You’ve seen nothing yet.” Yann replied, eyes bright, twisting in his chair to avoid the bits of rice Lucas was throwing his way. He huffed when one landed in his hair and shot Lucas a dark look.

“Huh, Eliott?” Basile murmured, looking at Eliott hesitantly before straightening his back as if he was getting ready to go to war. “Is it true that you dated Miranda Kerr?” He stuttered out, eyes glinting curiously.

Oh God, Lucas thought, dropping his head on the table. 

Why was he friends with Basile again?

\---

**Tuesday, February 12th, 2019**

**Chat-Bite**

**Basile (20:13):** Why didn’t you tell us you knew Eliott Demaury?

 **Arthur (20:13):** What? Who knows Eliott Demaury?

 **Basile (20:14):** Lucas!

 **Lucas (20:15):** Can we not call him ‘Eliott Demaury’?

 **Lucas (20:15):** That’s just weird

 **Yann (20:16):** I second that

 **Basile (20:16):** But it’s Eliott Demaury!

 **Lucas (20:17):** You have amazing observation skills Bas

 **Lucas (20:17):** I’m blown-away

 **Lucas (20:17):** No wonder you’re so good with girls

 **Lucas (20:18):** Oh wait

 **Yann (20:18):** 😂😂😂

 **Basile (20:19):** Make fun of me all you want, but I’m sure Daphné’s interested

 **Arthur (20:19):** Yeah Lucas, they talked for 3 full minutes today

 **Yann (20:19):** She didn’t even hit him

 **Arthur (20:20):** I call that progress

 **Lucas (20:20):** I call that something

 **Lucas (20:21):** But you do you 👌

 **Basile (20:21):** Do you think Eliott Demaury can give me some pointers with girls?

 **Lucas (20:22):** Sure

 **Lucas (20:22):** It still won’t help you get girls, but sure

 **Yann (20:22):** 😂 Lucas, you’re killing me

 **Arthur (20:25):** Any plans for this week-end?

 **Lucas (20:26):** Well there may or may not be a party on Friday 

**Lucas (20:26):** But I’m not sure I want you guys to come 🤷

 **Arthur (20:26):** rofl, spill!!

 **Yann (20:27):** 👀👀

\---

**Wednesday, February 13th, 2019**

**Dickhead McGee (14:01):** Thanks for yesterday

 **Lucas (14:09):**?

 **Dickhead McGee (14:14):** For inviting me to eat with you guys

 **Dickhead McGee (14:14):** It was fun 

**Lucas (14:15):** I mean… it’s no biggie

 **Lucas (14:15):** You can come sit with us again if you want

 **Dickhead McGee (14:15):** I’ll remember that 😊

 **Dickhead McGee (14:16):** And I knew you were warming up to me

 **Lucas (14:16):** Woah there

 **Lucas (14:16):** Don’t get too excited

 **Lucas (14:17):** 💋

 **Lucas (14:17):** Fuck, wrong one ✌️

 **Dickhead McGee (14:18):** Sure 💋💋

 **Lucas (14:18):** 🙄

\---

**Friday, February 15th, 2019 – 22:51**

Lucas had just arrived at Emma’s house and he was looking around the room from the small entrance. Just as he was about to take his coat off, he noticed Daphné hurrying towards him with a frown on her face, her white flowy dress moving around her.

“Lucas… What is this?” She exclaimed, her arms moving around her. She was dressed as Marylin Monroe, her blonde hair styled in a short-ish curly bob. She shot him a dark look and he blinked, puzzled. 

What was she on about again?

“Um… A party?” Lucas replied, staring at her as if she’d grown a second head. He looked around, noticing Emma in a corner, swapping saliva with Alex. He smirked, those two were insatiable. You go girl, he thought, giving her a mental high five. 

Daphné snapped her fingers in front of his face, demanding his attention. He shook his head and glanced at her, eyes widening. 

Oh, he thought, she was still here. 

He took his time to take off his coat and hung it to a rack. He shot her an exasperated look, wondering what her deal was.

“No, this!” She pressed on, pointing at his body, moving her hands up and down with an exasperated huff.

Oh, that.

“Ah, you mean my costume?” Lucas grinned, pleased with himself. He almost felt like turning around on himself to show off, but he could see that Daphné was nothing but happy.

Daphné pursed her lips, staring at him with a stern look. “That’s not a costume, Lucas! You look exactly like yourself.” She gritted out, her blue eyes ablaze. 

Lucas looked down at his grey hoodie and his tight blue jeans and shrugged. “Well… That’s the point.” He said, unbothered, combing his hair with his fingers and adjusting his hoodie that was too tight around his neck.

Daphné squinted her eyes, confusion slowly taking hold of her features. She opened her mouth a few times before muttering, “What?”

Lucas raised an eyebrow, eyes challenging. “I came as Myself.” He stated simply. “Anyway, I’ll go grab a beer, see ya.” He tried to move around her, but she put her body in front of his, blocking his escape, her blonde bob moving funnily around her head. Lucas bit his lip to stop himself from laughing.

“Lucas… You know that sometimes, greatness is achieved by doing sacrifices.” She said, putting her hand on her hips with a serious look.

As if Lucas gave a fuck.

“I don’t think I’ll attain greatness by wearing a Mosquito costume Daphné, I think I’m okay.” He deadpanned with a fake smile. Daphné glared at him, unamused.

She huffed, avoiding looking at him as if the sight of him was too much for her to handle in that moment. “Urgh. You’re hopeless.” She sighed, moving the neckline of her dress which was becoming a little too revealing.

“Daphy, relax, nobody cares.” Lucas said, placating her. His night had just started, and he didn’t want to get into a fight right of the bat.

“I care.” Daphné replied in a flat voice, rolling her eyes.

“I still don’t get your point.” Lucas retorted and Daphné shot him a dark glare.

Suddenly, her face morphed into a look of surprise.

“Wait, why isn’t Eliott with you?” She asked him. “He was supposed to be there. You told me you invited him!” She continued, pointing an accusing finger at him.

“I did.” Lucas gritted out, getting slightly annoyed. “I didn’t say that I’ll bring him in a stroller though. He’s coming, relax.”

She glared at him, a warning glint in her blue eyes before turning on her heels to join the mass of bodies dancing in the living room.

“Always a pleasure, Daphy.” He called after her with a cheeky smile.

She barely glanced back, giving him the middle finger and she disappeared in the crowd.

Damn, this girl was unbelievable, Lucas thought, rolling his eyes.

He shook his head and made his way towards the kitchen, avoiding the people dancing drunkenly in the middle of the living room. Once he reached the doorway, he felt eyes on him, and he turned his head around and saw a bunch of people staring at him in the kitchen and whispering. His steps faltered and he stood there for a moment, shooting them a suspiciously gaze.

“What?” He asked angrily, looking them up and down.

They all seemed suddenly uncomfortable and moved out of the kitchen, passing him by to go mesh with the people dancing. He heard their whispers in his back and he gritted his teeth. 

Whatever, Lucas thought, huffing.

He walked to the fridge and started rummaging through it, putting his hands on the beers, trying to find a cold one. He sighed exaggeratedly when he noticed that the only ones left were of the crappy kind, but Lucas was feeling irritated, so he picked up a random one. They would have to do, he thought with tight lips.

When he turned around, Alexia was standing in front of him, dressed as a magnet. She was positively beaming, and Lucas couldn’t help the soft smile that stretched his lips. 

“Hey Lucas!” She greeted him, kissing him on the cheeks. 

“Hey Alex, nice costume.” He said, pointing at her attire with a lazy hand. He moved to the counter, slouching against it. 

“Thanks! I’m glad you like it! Took me a while to get it to stay put.” She said jovially, her cheeks a little red.

Lucas remembered that he was holding a beer in his hand and he looked around for a bottle opener. When he found nothing, he sighed but looked up at Alexia who was staring at him expectantly. 

“Eliott isn’t with you?” She asked, glancing around the kitchen, her eyes searching. “I thought you guys were always together now?”

“Huh… No…?” Lucas replied, confused. “Why do you say that?”

“Just rumours I’ve heard.” Alexia said, shrugging as she moved to the fridge, putting her hand on the handle. 

Lucas’ eyes widened and he dropped his beer on the counter. “Rumours? Are you serious?” He asked, tensing. 

Alexia barely nodded. “Daphné’s a bit jealous, I think. She would love to have rumours about her.”

“Of course, she would.” Lucas deadpanned, rolling his eyes. “But for real though, should I even ask? Let me guess, they can’t stop talking about the poetic way I close my locker? No? Maybe it’s the amazing hair flip I’ve mastered?” He gritted out sarcastically, breathing out heavily. Alexia laughed at his annoyance.

“People are just wondering what’s up with you two. Eliott doesn’t talk to anybody except you and Imane, so of course people are curious.” Alexia mumbled, opening the fridge and looking for a drink. “Do you want a beer?”

“I’m good” He replied, shaking his unopened beer in front of her face. “I mean, I guess we’re friends? He’s cool.” Lucas continued, feeling a bit defensive. “This is getting on my nerves, not gonna lie.” 

He moved around her, stepping to the entrance of the kitchen to look around the lowly lighted room, trying to find his friends. He sighed when he couldn’t see them.

“Sorry, I didn’t realise it was such a touchy subject.” She told him with a puzzled look, closing the door of the fridge. “I’m dying to ask you so many questions. He’s so hot … so mysterious... You’re so lucky you get to talk to him.” She said with a dreamy look on her face, her eyes wandering away, dazed.

“I wouldn’t call that luck, but sure. I’ll go find Yann. I’ll talk to you later.” He told her, glancing at her briefly and stepping out of the kitchen.

Alexia shrugged and nodded. “Okay, I’ll be playing some drinking games, you can join us if you want.” 

Lucas gave her the thumbs up and made his way to the backyard, hoping to find the guys there. He waved at Imane, dressed as Maleficent, when he noticed her sitting on a couch. She was in a deep conversation with Manon, disguised as Magenta from the Rocky Horror Picture Show, and Imane barely raised an eyebrow in greeting, her eyes dull but a small smile was gracing her lips.

Ah, trust Imane to make him feel like he was not worth her precious time.

Normalcy felt good, Lucas thought with a smirk.

\---

**Saturday, February 16th, 2019 – 00:20**

Chloé had found him. 

He had managed to not talk to her since the common room meeting but she had found him, and Lucas had felt himself internally panicking. 

He had been chilling with the guys, drinking crappy beers and smoking weed and everything had been going well.

Well, except for the fact that Basile, dressed as a matador and only speaking with a terrible Spanish accent, had been talking about Daphné. Again, Lucas thought with a roll of his eyes. 

But then, Chloé had showed up and everything had gone to shit. 

He felt like he had been backed into a corner and couldn’t free himself from her grasp. He knew he should just tell her he wasn’t interested, and he knew he shouldn’t lead her on, but the guys had been looking at him with pride and cheering him on when they had noticed how into him Chloé seemed to be. 

Chloé was nice and she definitely was a beautiful girl. So, he had flirted with her, again, telling her a bunch of bullshit compliments that she ate up with a coy smile. And he had kissed her, again, almost mechanically, looking up at the ceiling, counting the stains he saw or pretending that he was kissing a faceless boy. 

But that didn’t really do the trick. 

Chloé was all softness. Soft curves, soft lips, soft hands. And it all felt very wrong. 

She was way too touchy freely with him for his liking and that made him shiver in the wrong way. Her hands caressing his chest, her kisses devouring his mouth, the feminine smell of her perfume made him incredibly uncomfortable and aware of how much he didn’t want any of this. 

So, instead of being upfront and telling her off, he had bolted out of the way, pretending he had an urge to pee. When she had offered to accompany him, Lucas had simply shaken his head vehemently before rushing to the bathroom that was upstairs, leaving her behind with an astonished face.

He twisted the handle with sweaty palms and got inside, closing the door with a bang before slouching against it.  
He closed his eyes painfully and slipped his back against the door until he was crouching. He sat down and dropped his forehead against his knees with a painful sigh, circling his legs with his arms.

He felt like shit and the buzz that the weed had given him didn’t really do much to help. 

Well, apart from the deep craving to eat random stuff. Was it like that when a woman was pregnant? Lucas wondered with a frown.

Someone cleared his throat and Lucas looked up slowly, not really bothering with playing pretend anymore.

He noticed a white wig and trailed his gaze down a pair of intense eyes and a face half covered with a white beard. He hesitated for a second. Who the hell was this?

“Oh sorry, I didn’t know someone was in there.” Lucas mumbled, apologetic. “I’ll go.” He said, getting up on his feet and curling his fingers around the door’s handle.

“You can stay.” The person muttered and Lucas glanced back at Merlin, frowning. That voice sounded so familiar.

“Eliott?” He stuttered, unsure, his blue eyes squinting. 

Eliott nodded, bringing his hand to his long beard to caress the tip with a mock-thoughtful look. Lucas smirked at that.

Lucas had to admit, he had almost forgotten Eliott was supposed to come and he wondered what he was doing here, sitting on the floor by himself.

“What are you doing here?” He asked as he sat down, crossing his legs, his back against the door. “You’re not with your girlfriend?” 

Eliott shrugged and looked down at his hands. “I’m hiding from her actually.” He murmured, mouth tight. 

Lucas frowned, not used to seeing this side of Eliott before. Eliott may be an annoying dude at times but seeing him like this didn’t sit well with him. “Are you alright?” He asked in a soft voice, looking pointedly at Eliott, trying to make eye contact.

Eliott chuckled as he lifted his head, but there was no real light in his eyes. “I’m fine, don’t worry.”

“Trouble in Paradise?” Lucas assumed, smiling gently.

“Something like that.” Eliott shrugged and looked at his hands, playing childishly with his fingers. “She’s great, don’t get me wrong, but she tends to mother me a lot and at a party, it sucks the fun out of it, you get me?”

“So, you thought you could find some fun in the bathroom instead.” Lucas replied with a teasing smile, trying to cheer Eliott up.

“It’s the only place where people can’t stare at me.” Eliott murmured pitifully and Lucas felt his chest tighten.

Lucas winced, he for sure understood that. “Ah… Gotcha.” He murmured with an apologetic face. He cleared his throat. “Do you want me to leave you alone?”

“No, you can stay. My bathroom is your bathroom.” Pointing at himself, then at Lucas with a bow. Lucas laughed, endeared by his unconvincing imitation.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, both lost in their own thoughts. 

“I didn’t even know you were there, why didn’t you come say hi?” Lucas suddenly said, breaking Eliott out of his reverie. 

Eliott just stared at him for a moment, eyes travelling across his face. “You were kissing some brunette when I arrived.” Eliott replied moving his hand in front of his face to mime bangs, and when Lucas shot him a questioning look, he continued, “I didn’t want to bother you.” 

“Ah.” Lucas said, scratching his ear with his right hand and crossing his legs. “To be honest, you should have, I’m hiding from her too.” Lucas grinned, amused.

“Is she your girlfriend too?” Eliott wondered, his eyes curious. 

“Fuck no.” Lucas spat with heat, and he suddenly understood what he had sounded like and he froze. “Huh, I mean no.” Lucas mumbled, clearing his throat, embarrassed. 

Eliott shot him a look, raising an eyebrow. He was clearly intrigued, and Lucas cursed himself for smoking weed and putting his mouth in his feet. Hum, his feet in his mouth.

“Ok…?” Eliott said, his lips quirking up, amused. “So… what’s up with her then?”

“Nothing. At least to me.” Lucas said, bringing his hands up in hesitancy. “I hooked up with her once like, I don’t know, two weeks ago, maybe. And I kinda avoided her afterwards so I thought she got the hint, you know?”

“Let me guess, she didn’t?” Eliott assumed, a small smile stretching his lips.

“Nope.” Lucas replied, shaking his head with a sigh.

“But if you don’t like her why did you kiss her?” Eliott pressed on with a wondering look. He moved the white beard for a moment, scratching his chin under it softly.

“Because I’m a moron.” Lucas stated mindlessly, looking at the veins in his palms as if they contained some type of secret code.

“Ah… That’s true.” Eliott said, lips quivering slightly as if he was fighting back a laugh.

That little shit, Lucas thought, bringing a hand to his chest and opening his mouth in mock-offense. 

“Hey, you said it yourself and I don’t like to contradict my guests.” Eliott mumbled, winking at him.

Lucas huffed and a small smile pulled at the corner of his lips.

He heard a knock on the door, and someone tried to push it open. Lucas pressed his back against it, not wanting to be bothered by a random intruder.

“There’s a washroom down the stairs!” He yelled, bringing his hand to the handle to stop it from moving.

“Someone’s sick in there! I need to pee!” A girl with a high-pitched voice said, trying to push the door open again.

“Go in the backyard!” Lucas retorted, not caring that he sounded like an asshole.

“Fuck! You suck.” The girl shot back before moving away, her steps going down the stairs shortly after. 

When he looked back at Eliott, he was staring at him, biting on his lips as if he was trying not to laugh.

“Wow, you’re so sweet.” Eliott said, eyes bright.

“Yep, that’s all me. Sweet and sassy.” Lucas grinned, winking playfully at Eliott.

Eliott laughed and shook his head in disbelief. He was looking at Lucas with an endeared look and Lucas felt something twist in his stomach.

He shrugged. Must be the weed, Lucas thought with a small frown.

The light turned off suddenly and Lucas heard people grumbling downstairs as the music stopped. Lucas got up on his feet in an instant, looking for the switch in the dark, his hands roaming the wall. 

“Fuck, seriously?” He mumbled, feeling very uneasy.

“I don’t think it’s just us.” Eliott mumbled as he seemed to get up.

Lucas felt him move beside him and Lucas tried to grab his arm to pull him closer.

“Are you alright?” Eliott murmured close to his ear, with a worried tone.

“Huh, yep, I’m great.” Lucas replied, failing to not squirm on his feet.

“Oh, you look scared?” Eliott muttered and from the tone of his voice, he was getting amused by Lucas’ falsely nonchalant attitude. Lucas shivered when the tip of Eliott’s fake beard tickled the sensitive skin of his forearm. He repressed a giggle.

“Nope, not even a little bit.” Lucas retorted, holding Eliott tighter.

“So why are you holding me like a teddy bear?” Eliott said and Lucas could almost hear the laugh in his voice.

“I’m cold” He deadpanned, secretly hoping to be convincing.

“Sure.” Eliott mumbled as he pinched his sides, making Lucas yelp in fright. He slapped his hand away before hesitantly holding it again.

“Fuck, should we just go out?” He asked, a tremor in his voice.

“Why? I thought we were having fun here.” Eliott teased, wiggling on his feet beside him.

Lucas sighed and bit his lip nervously. “Okay, maybe I’m a bit worried?” He stated uncertainly.

“You mean you’re scared. I got it.” Eliott shot back with a barely contained laughter.

Lucas groaned and tickled him slightly, making Eliott chuckle in his ear.

“Me too you know” Eliott continued in a softer tone, bringing his hand to Lucas’ shoulder to squeeze it gently. 

“Oh yeah?” Lucas asked, tilting his head a little.

Eliott hummed. “Maybe not the same kind of dark, but yes”

“What do you mean?” Lucas wondered, pressing closer to Eliott.

Eliott seemed to pause and think about it. Lucas only heard his breathing for a moment.

“Well, I guess everybody has their own demons.” He said simply, taking his hand back to seemingly run it through his hair.

Lucas hummed, not quite knowing what to answer to that. He tried to move away from Eliott but stumbled a little on his feet.

“Okay, I’m too high for this shit.” He stated, holding Eliott’s arm in a fist when his head started turning slightly.

Eliott chuckled, deeply amused. He petted Lucas’ hair, as if dealing with a small child. “There, there, everything is fine.” He mumbled teasingly.

The light filled the room a second later and Lucas sighed in relief, letting Eliott’s arm go as he straightened himself. He shot a look at Eliott and noticed they were still very close to one another. He opened his mouth before closing it again, not quite sure what to say.

He moved further way from Eliott and cleared his throat, blushing slightly. He heard steps coming towards the bathroom.

“Lucas? Are you in there? You’ve been gone for a while.” Chloé said, knocking on the door.

“Fuck, that’s her.” Lucas whimpered, shooting a panicked look at Eliott.

“Lucas… Maybe just tell her?” Eliott whispered, pressing a hand to Lucas’ shoulder to comfort him.

Lucas sighed and rubbed his eyes. He was feeling suddenly very tired and he blamed the weed for making him so jumpy.

“You’re right.” He mumbled as he opened the door.

When Chloé came into view, Lucas noticed her eyes widening as she took in the two of them and their proximity.

“Oh… You were in there together?” She whispered questioningly, her dark eyes glinting with confusion.

“Yeah. Eliott was, uh, sick too.” Chloé shot him a suspicious look, her eyes moving from one to the other in a back and forth, the crease between her brows deepening. 

“Ok…” She muttered and seemed to gather her courage as her body straightened. “So, listen, I was wondering…” She started, biting her lips nervously, glancing at him through her eyelashes. “Would you, uh, like to go back to my place? My parents are gone for the weekend...” She trailed off, glancing at Eliott as if she was embarrassed to ask such a thing in front of him. 

Lucas shot an alarmed look at Eliott who was watching their exchange in silence, a pensive look on his face. When Eliott noticed Lucas’ state, he cleared his throat.

“Actually, I was going to get Lucas home. He’s not feeling well.” He said with a serious face, shrugging hesitantly. Chloé turned her head to look at him, biting her lips nervously.

Lucas stared at Eliott with a grateful look, but he felt himself blush under Chloé’ insistent gaze. Her brown eyes were scanning his face and she seemed deep in thoughts. 

“I can do it.” Chloé offered with hopeful eyes and Lucas lowered his head, wincing. 

Fuck, could she just leave already?

Eliott nudged him in the side and gave him a pointed look.

“Huh, ok.” He stuttered, feeling like a complete mess. He moved out of the doorway and took a hold of Chloé’s arm, pulling her further down the corridor.

“Listen Chloé… I’m sorry if I gave you the wrong idea…” He started, scratching the back of his neck.

“What do you mean?” She inquired, giving him a doe-eyed look.

“I’m …” Lucas paused for an instant, thinking about the nicest way to reject her. “I’m not ready for a relationship.” He stated dumbly, hoping for her to get the hint. 

“Oh.” Chloé murmured, disappointment slowly morphing her face. Her mouth seemed to quiver for an instant before she nodded, a blush covering her cheeks. “I see.” She pouted, looking down at her feet.

“It’s not against you, you’re uh, you’re great. But yeah, I’d rather be honest with you.” Lucas pressed on, feeling like a complete asshole. 

“No, no I get it...” Chloé said, bringing a hand to her hair to play with the tip awkwardly. “You could’ve told me before kissing me though.” She told him, an accusing look in her eyes.

Lucas winced and lowered his head in shame. “I’m sorry.”

“Right.” She stated plainly, looking away to the stairs. “I uh, I’ll talk to you later I guess.”

“Ok.” Lucas replied, playing with the hem of his shirt, avoiding her gaze.

“Ok.” Chloé repeated before slowly moving down the corridor. “Bye Lucas.” she muttered without glancing at him.  
She disappeared from his sight a moment later, and Lucas exhaled heavily.

He went back to the bathroom and noticed that Eliott was on his phone, staring at it with a scowl.

“I’m going to head home, I’m dead.” Lucas announced in a numb voice, stopping in front of him. Eliott looked up from his phone and put it in his back pocket. “Are you going back to your girlfriend?” He questioned, and Eliott shook his head with a grim face.

“She left actually. She’s waiting for me at my flat.” He said with a frown.

“Ah. You don’t seem very happy about it.” Eliott shook his head, not replying and pushed his back off the wall. 

They started walking down the stairs and avoided a couple who was making out near the last steps. Lucas winced at the noise they were making and shot a glance at Eliott who was smirking, clearly amused. 

“So how did it go with Chloé?” Eliott asked with a small smile, raising an eyebrow. They made their way through the living room and Lucas felt like all pairs of eyes were suddenly on them. 

He sighed and waited for them to be near the entrance of Emma’s house before replying.

“I told her...” Lucas trailed off with a sigh, shrugging a little. He looked around the entryway, trying to find his coat on the rack. Eliott found his quickly and put it on, taking off his ridiculous beard and wig before crouching down to put them in a bag.

“There you go! See, it wasn’t so bad.” Eliott said with a cheeky smile, glancing up at Lucas. “I’m proud of you.” He finished with a wink.

“Shut up.” Lucas retorted, sending him an unamused look. He went through the rack, sighing when he couldn’t find it.  
“Fuck, where is it?” He sighed in frustration, bringing his hand in his hair.

“You mean that?” Eliott said, bringing his hand up, Lucas’ coat in his fist. 

“Oh!” Lucas thanked him with a nod, putting it on quickly. “Wait. How did you know it was mine?” He asked, a confused look on his face.

“I hate to break it to you, but you always wear the same clothes?” Eliott smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Wow, look who’s talking.” Lucas mumbled with a scowl before turning to the door and opening it slowly.

Eliott only shrugged at that.

“Can I crash at yours?” He asked a second later, getting up on his feet and putting the strap of his bag on his shoulder. When Lucas didn’t reply, he continued with an embarrassed smile, “I don’t feel like confronting Lucille right now.”

“What? Really?” Eliott nodded with a serious face and Lucas paused for a moment, considering. “Huh…” Lucas trailed off, unsure, his body flushing a little, before shrugging nervously. “Alright, but you’re sleeping on the floor.” He said, pointing his finger at Eliott.

He moved out of the house, Eliott following him closely, closing the door behind them.

Eliott rolled his eyes and laughed. “How generous.”


	3. Trois: C’est un bon pote

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> It’s heeeeeeere. I’m so glad I’m finally able to post this monster.
> 
> Sorry for the wait, I was having massive struggles with that chapter because some things needed to happen, and I had a hard time finding the right words and balance with everything. But it’s here now and it’s over 10K words so I really hope you’ll like it ^^
> 
> I don’t know when the next part will be up, but I’d rather not give a time-period because I apparently can’t stick to it. Don’t hesitate to tell me your thoughts, good or bad, I’m really going with the flow with this tbh.
> 
> Also, very special thanks to @evakuatemecs and @apollodankaciyorum on Tumblr for their feedbacks on this chapter! I really appreciate it and it helped me flesh some things out a lot better (at least I hope it’s what I managed to do in the end ^^’)! 😘
> 
> Enjoy (hopefully!)
> 
> (Also, I kind of want to add a little trigger warning about this chapter, Lucas might be a sarcastic asshat, but what's happening to him isn't okay, just a head's up.)

 

**Saturday, February 16th, 2019 – 04 :18**

 

“Pssst, Lucas?” A voice whispered close to him and Lucas opened one eye with difficulty, the obscurity of the room making him startle a little.

“Mmm?” Lucas murmured sleepily, closing his eye disinterestedly.

“Are you awake?” The person asked in an amused tone.

“No…” Lucas mumbled, a small smile on his lips and he pushed his body deeper into the covers, bringing his arm under his pillow to snuggle his face against it.

Eliott laughed and sat beside him on the couch. He shook his shoulder gently over the covers, swallowing down another laugh when he noticed Lucas had almost fallen back asleep already.

“Lucas.” He repeated softly and Lucas groaned, trying to move away from his annoying grip.

“Go away, it’s still dark outside, just sleep.” Lucas muttered in irritation, pushing his hand away.

“I’m freezing my ass down there.” Eliott exclaimed in a hushed tone, pulling on Lucas’ covers.

“Pff, just come here.” Lucas said, moving a bit on the right side of the couch to make room for Eliott. He lazily pushed the cover up and he felt Eliott’s weight dip the cushions behind him. “Better?” He grunted sarcastically, turning his head to glance at him sleepily.

“Hmm, much.” Eliott mumbled as he turned on his left side, staring at Lucas’ back in the dark. “Thanks.”

“You’re not cold, you liar.” Lucas muttered in response, a little annoyed. Eliott pressed his cold hands against his back and Lucas yelped, moving away as fast as he could. “What the fuck! Are you trying to kill me?” He cried out, his voice cracking miserably.

“Told you.” Eliott chuckled, bringing the covers up to his chin and closing his eyes.

“Hmpf, now let me sleep.” Lucas groaned, closing his eyes.

“Night Lucas.” Eliott mumbled sleepily.

Lucas hummed in response, falling asleep shortly after.

 

\---

**Saturday, February 16th, 2019 – 10 :21**

 

Eliott was facing Lucas, the both of them lying on the couch. They had been awake for a couple of hours, thanks to Eliott moving around a lot and kicking Lucas awake many times. Lucas rubbed his leg, the ghost pain still ingrained in his head.

Eliott sighed softly and turned on his back, looking up at the ceiling with a closed off expression.  Lucas bit his lip, wondering what he was thinking about.

“Sometimes I feel like I’m suffocating.” Eliott mumbled with a downward smile, closing his eyes.

Lucas frowned, his eyes dancing across Eliott’s profile. The conversation had been rolling smoothly so far and he didn’t understand what had brought this on. He smirked, trying to lighten the mood and said, “Huh? Do you want me to do mouth to mouth? Cause let me tell you, I’m pretty sure it’s awful in there.”

Eliott chuckled, glancing at him, his eyes moving across his face. “Not that kind… And yeah, I can smell it from here.” He whispered, with a teasing smile.

Lucas humpfed, a mock-offended look on his face and rolled his eyes, rolling around to lay on his stomach. He observed Eliott for a moment, lost in his thoughts.

“I think I see what you mean.” He started, mumbling in his pillow. “It’s like holding a secret you’re ashamed of sharing or something. You want to tell someone because it’s eating you up, but …” Lucas trailed off with a pained smile. Eliott nodded softly beside him, playing with the fabric of the covers wonderingly.

“It won’t go out.” He finished for Lucas, glancing at him under his eyelashes.

“Uh uh.” Lucas nodded in his pillow, feeling sleepiness seeping through him again and he yawned pitifully, making Eliott roll his eyes with a soft smile.

“Do you?” He inquired, moving the covers to his shoulders, only keeping his head and neck out.

“Do I what?” Lucas mumbled, closing his eyes with a pout.

“Have a secret like that?” Eliott asked with a questioning look, moving on his side to see Lucas’ face better.

“I mean … Don’t we all?” Lucas muttered with a small shrug. “I may act like a grumpy asshat most of the time but there’s a whole side of me that I’m … afraid to show?” He said, a considering expression on his face, opening an eye to look at Eliott.

“I feel the same way.” Eliott said with a small smile.

“If I tell you mine you tell me yours?” Lucas said, staring in his eyes.

“Maybe another day?” Eliott replied, bringing a hand to his face to rub his eyes gently. He looked quite adorable with sleepy eyes, Lucas had to admit. He’d never say it out loud, not wanting to inflate Eliott’s ego even more, but it was a nice sight to look at, nonetheless.

Lucas traced the lines of Eliott’s face with his eyes before nodding. “Ok.” He said in a soft voice, pushing his cheek against the pillow.

Eliott seemed pensive for a moment and Lucas waited for him to speak his mind. He didn’t have any plans for the day and being around Eliott made Lucas feel like he could be more himself than he had been able to in a while. Lucas didn’t feel pressured to put up a front as much, and it felt liberating. Maybe it was because Eliott didn’t really know Lucas or maybe it was something about Eliott that comforted him. Lucas didn’t really mind either way, it felt good to be relaxed for once.

Eliott looked up and said, “I guess that’s why it’s so comfortable to stay with Lucille, even if I’m not into it anymore. It’s safe, you know?”

“You’ve been together long?” Lucas asked, turning to his side to face him, moving his hand under his face.

Eliott hummed softly in response, tilting his head. “A couple years maybe?” He murmured with a wondering look.

“Man… I’m surprised she tolerated you for that long. I would’ve dumped your ass way before that.” Lucas said jokingly but he frowned instantly when he noticed Eliott’s pout.

“Yeah…” He whispered with a melancholic face and Lucas’ stomach dropped.

“Woah!” Lucas exclaimed, pulling his hand from under his head and nudging Eliott in the shoulder. “What’s that face about? You know I’m only kidding right?” He explained with a serious look. Eliott glanced up with a blank stare before his face broke into a teasing grin.

“Oh, so would still be climbing me like a tree?” He retorted, amused and Lucas rolled his eyes.

“Oh wow, you actually went there.” Lucas shot back with a dry grin and Eliott chuckled, a soft smile on his face. “And to answer your question: Meh. I’m not into dudes.” Lucas continued, blushing a little at his lie. A part of him wanted to tell Eliott, it really did.

Eliott cleared his throat. “I am.” He stated, staring at him and Lucas felt his mouth dry.

“What? Really?” He exclaimed; surprise written all over his face. He looked Eliott up and down as if he was seeing him for the first time.

“Yup.” Eliott said with a pleased smile, shrugging timidly.

“Oh. I had no idea.” He didn’t know why it was so unexpected, but the new information seemed to tug at something inside of him and Lucas pushed the feeling away, frowning.

Eliott raised an eyebrow at Lucas’ answer and stared at him with a mysterious glint in his eyes. Lucas gulped, his cheeks suddenly heating up under his intense look. “Should I wear a banner to let people know?” Eliott teased and Lucas flushed even more.

“Never mind, that was a dumb thing to say.” He mumbled, turning around to hide his face in the pillow, embarrassed.

There was a pause and Lucas listened to Eliott’s slow breathing, the sound almost soothing him to sleep. He heard Eliott move around the covers.

“You’ve never been curious?” He asked suddenly and Lucas opened an eye, looking at him with curiosity.

“Hum?” He murmured distractedly. Eliott shook his head, an amused smile stretching his lips.

“Did you ever consider being with a guy?” He asked wonderingly, his eyes travelling across Lucas’ face and Lucas gulped, nervousness taking over his body.

“Dating or sleeping with a guy?” He mumbled, glancing at him.

“Both?” Eliott said with a smile, moving his arm under his pillow, looking at him gently.

“I, uh…” Lucas stuttered, feeling his stomach twist. Should he just tell him? Lucas exhaled loudly, looking down at his hidden body and bit his lip. The silence seemed to stretch, and Lucas closed his eyes painfully.

Lucas cleared his throat, his cheeks reddening. “Maybe?” He decided on, looking up at Eliott with a shy face. Eliott’s expression didn’t change much but he didn’t seem surprised and Lucas almost wanted to sigh in relief.

He heard steps coming to the living room and he looked up, scowling at the intruder.

“Oh! What do we have here!” Mika said cheerfully upon seeing them laying on the couch.

“Mika…” Lucas groaned warningly, and he sighed. He sat up, Eliott doing the same beside him and Mika’s eyes zoned in on their naked chests, raising a curious eyebrow.

“Eliott this is Mika, my flatmate. Mika, Eliott, my uh, Eliott.” Lucas stuttered, introducing them with a lazy wave of his hand.

“Ah! I knew I recognized that face from somewhere! Lucas talks about you all the time.” Mika exclaimed with a delighted smile, coming to sit by their feet.

“The fuck? I mentioned him once.” Lucas gritted out with a glare, scratching the back of his messy hair nervously.

“You talk about me huh?” Eliott piped up next to him and Lucas snapped his head to him with a scowl.

“All bad, don’t worry.” He deadpanned with an ironic smile and Eliott chuckled, nudging him in the side, making Lucas roll his eyes.

“So, Eliott. I don’t usually do this…” Mika started and Lucas humpfed, already knowing what he was going to say.

“He’s taken.” He blurted out with a blank face and Mika shot him an irritated look opening his eyes to tell him off before his eyes suddenly brightened, glancing at Eliott and Lucas in a back and forth.

“Ooooh! Really?” He squealed, moving closer towards them with an excited smile. “I didn’t know you guys were dating now!” He said, looking at Lucas with pride. “Lucas, I’m so proud of you!”

Lucas shot him an alarmed look and retorted, “We’re not! What the hell?”

“What? So, are you telling me last night was just a dream?” Eliott said with a sad face and Lucas wanted to push him off the couch. He bared his teeth at him and Eliott laughed, deeply amused by Lucas’ reaction.

“Oh my God, who allowed you to speak?” Lucas shot back, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at Eliott’s face. Eliott managed to avoid it, only laughing harder and Lucas cursed him for being so coordinated in the morning.

“What happened last night?” Mika asked with a curious look, his eyes hungry for information and glancing at Eliott’s chest as if there were clues tattooed on it. Lucas knew that look very well and he hated it.

“I let him use our bathroom and now he thinks we’re in a relationship.” He retorted, sarcastic and he saw Eliott roll his eyes from the corner of his eyes.

“I resent that, here I thought I swept you off your feet.” Eliott said with a sad pout and Lucas shrugged nonchalantly.

“Yeah… Nope, sorry.” He deadpanned with a bored look. “Have you considered not drinking for a while?” He asked in a falsely maternal voice and Eliott chuckled, opening his mouth to answer only to be cut off by Mika.

“Oh my God! You two are already a married couple!” Mika exclaimed. He got up from the couch and started pacing the living room excitedly. “Can I be in charge of your bachelor parties? I have a ton of brilliant ideas!”

Lucas groaned, ignoring Eliott’s laugh beside him and sank back on the bed, pulling the covers to hide his face.

Fuck, he was never bringing Eliott to his flat ever again.

**—**

**Sunday, February 17th, 2019**

 

 **Lucas (11:27):** Dude, what the hell did you put in those pancakes?

 **Lucas (11:27):** I feel like shit

 **Dickhead McGee (11:28):** It’s a secret.

 **Lucas (11:28):** Your secret tastes like feet

 **Dickhead McGee (11:28):** Hahaha

 **Dickhead McGee (11:28):** Are you implying I can’t cook?

 **Lucas (11:29):** I’m not implying anything

 **Lucas (11:29):** I just don’t want you near my kitchen ever again.

 **Dickhead McGee (11:29):** Maybe you shouldn’t have eaten so many muffins?

 **Lucas (11:29):** **🙄🙄🙄**

 **Lucas (11:29):** You made those too!

 **Dickhead McGee (11:30):** **😊**

**Dickhead McGee (11:30):** Did you have any plans for today?

 **Lucas (11:31):** You mean, apart from emptying my stomach until I pass out?

 **Dickhead McGee (11:31):** Yup 😊

 **Lucas (11:32):** …

 **Lucas (11:32):** Maybe hang out at the skate park with the guys. Do you want to join us?

 **Dickhead McGee (11:32):** Sure, I’ll bring homemade cookies. Ham and jam.

 **Lucas (11:33):** Istg … Don’t

 **Dickhead McGee (11:33):** **😊**

 

—

**Tuesday, February 19th, 2019 – 08 :47**

 

Lucas was walking across the school yard, scrolling through his Instagram notifications without paying attention to where he was going. His phone had been buzzing non-stop since Sunday evening and Lucas didn’t understand why so many people seemed to suddenly find an interest in him.

In all honesty, Lucas couldn’t fault them. He was great and his posts were, in his opinion, hilarious, but still something strange was going on and he wasn’t sure he really wanted to know.

He reached the main entrance and started moving through the corridor, glancing around when he felt people’s stares. Lucas frowned, annoyed. What was their deal?

He glared at a guy who was standing by the lockers with his friend. The dude was staring at him with dark eyes and sneered when he noticed that Lucas was looking at him. He whispered something to his friend with a smirk and they both chuckled. With one last unimpressed look at Lucas they moved away, whispering amongst themselves.  

Lucas shook his head, wondering what the guys’ problem was and then decided that he didn’t actually have the energy to care. He stepped to his locker, pulling out his books for his morning classes quickly. He ran a hand through his hair, bored of the day already and closed it lazily.

He dragged his feet to his classroom and slumped on the wall near the door, pulling out his phone to check the time. His mouth tightened slightly when a shadow appeared in front of him, a bad feeling curling at the pit of his stomach. He looked up and noticed a girl that was in Emma’s and Daphné’s class.

They had never interacted before, the girl had always seemed a bit too prickly for him, and he already had a hard time tolerating Daphné as it was. He raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to say something.

“Hey, Lucas.” She greeted him with a bright smile, playing with the tip of her dark hair. Lucas nodded unenthusiastically, glancing around the hallway to check for Arthur’s arrival.  

“Hi.” He muttered as he looked down at his phone, intent on ignoring her. When she cleared her throat, obviously trying to grab his attention he sighed and closed his eyes. Couldn’t she see that he was busy?

“I’m sorry we didn’t really get to talk before…” She said in a soft voice, a falsely apologetic smile on her mouth.

Lucas almost rolled his eyes but contained himself, glancing at her with a tight smile, his eyes dull.

“Ok…?” He stated flatly. He took a step towards the door and peeked inside the classroom, considering getting in and leaving the girl behind.

The girl followed him and beamed, unbothered by his flippancy. “So, what is Eliott doing?” She asked, a slow blush covering her cheeks.

Lucas frowned. “Uh? I don’t fucking now. Taking a shit maybe?” He deadpanned in a bored tone.

“You’re so funny!” The girl chuckled, nudging him in the shoulder and Lucas gritted his teeth. Had the girl ever heard of personal space before?

Lucas cleared his throat. “I’m going to go now.” He said, entering the class room and moving towards his desk, sitting down with a sigh. The girl was still behind him and she stood beside his seat awkwardly. Lucas shot her an exasperated look but she didn’t really seem to get the hint.

She wiggled on her feet, scratching the top of her head. “See you later? You can have lunch with us if you want? You can bring Eliott.” She said with an encouraging smile.

“I’m good. See ya.” Lucas said, looking down at his bag as he started putting his notebook on his desk.

He ignored her parting words and dropped his head on his arms, glancing quickly at the clock above the white board. Arthur arrived a short moment later and sat beside him.

“Hey dude.” Lucas said, fist-bumping him with a small grin.

“Hello.” Arthur replied with a yawn, pulling his seat out before dropping on it heavily.

“Ready for two hours of Hell?” Lucas smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“You bet I am.” Arthur chuckled, pilling his books on his side of the table.

 

—

**Tuesday, February 19th, 2019 – 12:09**

 

Lucas was getting out of class, dragging his feet on the floor with a sleepy pout. His chemistry class was usually fun when they were doing labs but today had not been one of those days and with Imane being sick, he had had a difficult time not falling asleep.

He winced when he felt eyes following his every move and tried to breathe in through his nose. The stares had been fine at first, but since he had come back at school on Monday, he had felt whispers erupting whenever he was around and for the life of him, he couldn’t understand why.

He still wore the same clothes and his hair still looked like a bird’s nest.

Maybe he really did smell?

He yawned loudly, covering his mouth with his wrist and glanced around the corridor disinterestedly. Two girls, a blonde and one with a high brown ponytail, where walking in front of him, talking lowly with each other.

“Do you think it’s true?” The brown-haired girl was saying to her friend in a hushed voice, glancing around her discreetly.

“Some girl in first year saw them. Apparently, they were all red and it looked like they did something for sure. They tried to act all coy and all, but the girl said it was obvious.” The blonde girl replied with a pointed look. Lucas rolled his eyes behind them.

“What, really?” The first girl asked, her body tensing with curiosity and Lucas wished they could hurry up and not force him to endure their gossipy conversation. “That sucks.” She continued, her shoulders dropping in disappointment.

“Uh uh. If you ask me, I really don’t get what Eliott sees in him.” The blonde girl mumbled with a dark voice. Lucas tensed and almost froze for a moment, feeling that they were also talking about him. Their conversation didn’t make any sense to him, but he felt annoyed, nonetheless.

“How about you mind your own business?” Lucas said in a cold voice, startling the two girls in front of him.

“Oh! Hi Lucas!” The blonde said with red cheeks, an embarrassed look on her face. “We didn’t see you here.” She murmured, squirming under Lucas’ glare.

“Sorry, I’ll make sure to make extra noise just so you know I’m here next time. Or maybe I will wear a bell. What do you think?” He retorted, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

The girls only looked at him with a dumbfounded expression on their faces, clearly taken aback by his outburst.

“Great, lovely talking to you.” He said with a fake smile and the brown-haired girl winced, grabbing the arm of her stuck-up friend and pulling her away quickly.

Lucas shook his head and rolled his eyes. Maybe they’d stop talking about him now, he thought, hopeful.

“See? He’s a jerk! And a complete player from what I’ve heard. Eliott deserves so much better.” He heard the blonde girl whisper and Lucas gritted his teeth.

Or maybe not.

He stomped forward, lowering his eyes to his feet to ignore the curious glances thrown his way and barely had the time to avoid Eliott when he came from the corner.

“Damn, sorry.” Lucas exclaimed, his eyes widening comically.

“Hey!” Eliott said with a smile and Lucas felt himself relax, his entire demeanour softening. He smiled back a bit awkwardly. “How are you?” Eliott asked, bringing an arm around Lucas’ shoulder in greetings.

“I’ve become you apparently.” Lucas muttered with a roll of his eyes.

“What?” Eliott furrowed his brows, puzzled. He tilted his head towards the other end of the hallway and Lucas nodded, stepping beside him to keep on walking.

“I don’t know…” Lucas trailed off, shrugging. “It’s just that people keep staring.” He muttered in a dark voice and Eliott shot him a knowing look. “Are you going to the cafeteria?”

“I have a 3-hours-break. I was planning on going home.” Eliott said, shaking his head.

“Ah, lucky you.”  Lucas mumbled, walking down the few steps and he missed the last one, his body almost falling head first into the wall. “For fuck’s sake.” He muttered under his breath, embarrassed. He looked up at Eliott who was gazing at him with concern.

“Woah there, are you okay?” Eliott asked, grabbing his arm to help him straighten up. Lucas nodded, lowering his eyes, a small blush covering his cheeks. He glanced around and noticed Chloé and her friends coming from the school yard. Her eyes were zoomed in on them and Lucas swore, feeling the panic rise in his guts. He had to get out of there.

He shook himself away from Eliott’s hold and grabbed his arm, dragging him to the common room who was a few meters away.

Eliott shot him a quizzical look, a small smirk playing on his lips but Lucas ignored him, pushing the door open with a bang and pulling a confused Eliott inside. He closed the door in a quick motion and sighed loudly.

“You could’ve said you wanted to be alone with me, I don’t mind.” Eliott chuckled playfully, winking at him.

“Don’t even start.” Lucas retorted with a roll of his eyes, an amused smile pulling at his lips.

Eliott shook his head, glancing behind Lucas and his eyes seemed to stop on something.

Lucas turned around and noticed that Daphné and Emma were there, standing in front of the ugly fresco. Two pairs of eyes were fixating on them with various degrees of incredulity.

Lucas raised an eyebrow, wondering what was going on and cleared his throat awkwardly.

There was a pregnant pause and Lucas glanced at Eliott who was biting his lip, amusement written all over his face. Lucas smirked, rolling his eyes and looked back at the girls.

He sighed. “What?” He blurted out, his eyes jumping from Emma to Daphné every second.

“Uh, nothing.” Daphné said awkwardly, staring at Lucas with a strange glint in her eyes. Lucas’ stomach tightened, a weird sense of dread washing over him. “Hi Eliott!” She said with a small smile, her cheeks blushing.

“Hi” He greeted her with a sunny smile, making her redden even more. Emma seemed to shake herself from her reverie and turned back to the fresco with an uninterested look.

“We can leave the room if you want privacy.” Daphné murmured with a shy smile, glancing at Eliott and Lucas.

“Privacy for what? We’re not going to roll around naked or anything.” Lucas muttered in a bored voice.

Daphné wiggled on her feet timidly, a strange look passing over her face before she straightened up.

“Actually, you can help me!” She suddenly exclaimed, moving to her bag that was sitting on a chair and pulled her phone out with a concentrated look.

“Ok? What do you need me for?” Lucas asked, confused.

“You must have great fashion knowledge, right?” Daphné said with a beaming smile, looking at him expectantly.

“Uh… Not really?” Lucas trailed off hesitantly, not sure what that had to do with anything. He glanced at Eliott with a puzzled look and Eliott only shrugged, just as lost as Lucas was.

Daphné didn’t let him say another word before she continued, “My mom’s birthday is coming up and I was hesitating between those two dresses. They look amazing, huh? What do you think? I’m going for a Spring look.”

Daphné moved to him and pushed her phone under his nose. Lucas stared at the screen with dull eyes, feeling a migraine coming up. That day kept on getting weirder by the minute.

“I don’t know Daphné.” Lucas said with a pained expression. Would it be rude if he just left?

“Really? So how about that one?” Daphné wondered, taking back her phone and scrolling through it to show him another picture of a dress.

“No, I mean I don’t know shit, Daphy.” Lucas gritted out, pushing her phone away from him.

Daphné seemed confused by his answer. “Oh, you’re sure?” She mumbled with a disappointed smile. “Emma has been no help.”

“Just buy her a purse, already.” Emma murmured behind them and Daphné shot her an annoyed look before glancing back at Lucas expectantly.

Lucas only stared back blankly, scratching his ear in discomfort. What was up with her?

“Maybe I could go for a musical then? You like them, right?” Daphné squealed excitedly and Lucas felt whiplash. Fashion and now Musicals? Did Daphné know him at all?

“Musical?” Lucas repeated dumbly, glancing at Eliott with a look begging for help and he saw him chuckle without moving even a finger. What a great friend, Lucas thought darkly as he shot him a glare.

Eliott stepped closer to him and brought his mouth next to his ear. “I’ll see you later, ok?” He whispered, avoiding Daphné’s curious stare. Eliott wriggled on his feet nervously and tilted his head towards the door.

“Uh…” Lucas stuttered, grabbing Eliott’s arm and sending him a pleading look. “Don’t leave me with her.” He whispered back, looking at him pointedly and Eliott smirked, putting an arm around his shoulders casually.

“You’ll be fine.” He murmured, grabbing his shoulder reassuringly before he stepped to the side.

Traitor, Lucas thought, scowling at him. Eliott chuckled and winked before waving at the girls in goodbye, leaving the common room a moment later.

Lucas stared at the closed door for a few seconds, his face morphing to a pout. He glanced around when he noticed Daphné coming even closer to him. His eyes widened and he didn’t have the time to say anything before she was hugging him tightly.

“I’m so happy for you.” She exclaimed, an ecstatic glint in her eyes. “I didn’t want to say anything in front of Eliott! But that’s so great!” She continued with a wide smile. Lucas startled, his stomach twisting nervously.

Had she been drinking? Lucas thought, trailing his eyes around her to see if there were any bottles hanging around. He only noticed Emma who still had a flat look on her face.

“Er..” He said, sending Emma an alarmed look. She only shrugged flatly and rolled her eyes. “Just ignore her.” She mouthed, and Lucas scowled because whenever Daphné was around, ignoring her was impossible. “I have to eat…” He finally decided on, moving out of her embrace.

Daphné beamed at him, nodding her head excitedly. “I’m going to need details! I’ll text you!”

“Right.” Lucas mumbled, confused. Details about what? If he got an intoxication following his lunch? “See ya.” He said, stepping to the door backwards as if he was scared of what Daphné was going to do. He grabbed the handle of the door and pulled it open quickly, leaving in a second without a backward glance.

What the hell? He thought, more lost than ever.

 

—-

**Tuesday, February 19th, 2019**

 

 **Lucas (12:48):**  Imane, please tell me something normal

 **Imane (12:50):**  1) You’re annoying and 2) you’re going to fail your next bio exam

 **Lucas (12:51):** Thank you!

 **Imane (12:51):** You’re welcome 🙌🏾

 **Imane (12:52):** Feel free to ask me this more often

 **Lucas (12:52):** It was a one-time thing

 **Imane (12:52):** Uh uh, now leave me alone, I need to sleep

 **Lucas (12:53):** 👍

 

—

****

**Wednesday, February 20th, 2019**

 

 **marie.medoni (14:21):**  omg Lucas! I’m so jealous!

 **lucallemant (14:24):**?

 **marie.medoni (14:24):**  About you and Eliott!

 **lucallemant (14:25):**  ok … I’ll stop you right there

 **marie.medoni (14:25):**??

 **lucallemant (14:26):**  I have enough of people asking about him

 **lucallemant (14:26):**  I don’t know what you want

 **lucallemant (14:26):** but I don’t care

 **lucallemant (14:26):**  and I’m blocking you

 **lucallemant (14:27):** Bye

 

—

**Lucas (14:28):** Eliott?

 **Dickhead McGee (14:32):** Hey 😊what’s up?

 **Lucas (14:35):** How do you block someone on IG?

 **Dickhead McGee (14:38):** Hahaha

 **Dickhead McGee (14:38):** Are you asking that so you can block me?

 **Lucas (14:40):** Well…

 **Lucas (14:40):** I don’t follow you on IG?

 **Dickhead McGee (14:43):** Oh, true

 **Lucas (14:44):** You have one??

 **Dickhead McGee (14:46):** How about I call you and I tell you how to do it?

 **Dickhead McGee (14:46):** Lucille is with me and I need a break

 **Lucas (14:47):** Uuuuh, ok?

 

—

 

**Thursday, February 21st, 2019 – 17:05**

 

“No, but I swear! I’m so close to scoring with her!” Basile exclaimed as he avoided a very pregnant lady walking their way. She glanced at him with a pinched look and shook her head, rolling her eyes.

“Boys…” she muttered under her breath, continuing her merry way without a backward glance. Lucas smirked distractedly, not really paying attention to the conversation happening around him.

“Bro, I don’t think her hitting you with her locker is a good sign.” Arthur said in a mocking voice, shoving Basile who opened his mouth, offended.

“It’s our way of courting, you wouldn’t understand.” He shot back with a frown before he perked up with a dreamy smile. “And I know Daphné is that close to falling in my arms.”

“Courting. Sure. Or it’s just her way of telling you she doesn’t want you. Your pick.” Arthur said with an ironic grin, lacing his arm around Basile’s shoulders.

“Lucas, what do you think?” Basile said, glancing at him. Lucas only stared at him blankly, eyes unfocused.

“Hey, Lucas, you’re there?” Yann inquired, moving his hand in front of his face and Lucas shook his head, glancing at him with a confused look.

“Hum?” He hummed distractedly.

“What’s your secret?” Basile exclaimed, stepping in front of Lucas to grab his attention.

“About what?” Lucas answered with a frown.

“Well, I know you don’t care about Chloé because, you know…” Basile said with a wiggle of his eyebrows and Lucas only stared at him with dull eyes, not understanding at all what was going on. Basile continued, “Eliott’s hot man! How did you manage to bang him?”

There was a tense silence, and everybody turned their heads to Basile, Yann and Arthur with a wince and Lucas with alarmed eyes. Lucas stopped walking altogether and stared at Basile, feeling his heart flutter, panic rising in his guts.

“Wait, what?” Lucas blurted out, his eyes widening comically. Oh no, he thought, why was he saying that? Did Lucas say something? How did they know? Fear was curling at his guts and he didn’t like at all where this conversation was going.

“Eliott? You know, the new guy.” Basile said, with a ‘duh’ look and Lucas scowled.

“No, I heard that, what did you say after that?” He said, with a warning look and he heard Arthur clear his throat uncomfortably beside him. He glanced at him, but Arthur avoided his eyes. Lucas’ felt his heart beat wildly in his chest and he tried to repress the urge to squirm… or to flee.

What the hell was going on these days? He felt like a mess of confusion and frustration. Nothing made sense anymore.

“Why didn’t you tell us you guys hooked up?” Basile asked him, raising a questioning eyebrow, grabbing Lucas’ arm distractedly.

Lucas pulled his arm away brusquely and took a step back from Basile. “I didn’t sleep with him. He’s just a good _friend_.” He said defensively, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Chloé saw you.” Basile muttered and Arthur shot him a dark look, trying to get him to shut up.

Chloé? Chloé was behind all this?

“Chloé didn’t see shit!” Lucas snapped. Lucas felt like he was suffocating under the curious stares of his friends and he wanted to bolt out of there. Basile shot him a disbelieving look, Arthur and Yann silent beside him.

Lucas exhaled loudly, trying to act confident, despite the ringing bells urging him to leave. He lifted his head, eyes cold. “I’m not lying.” He gritted out, shoulders tensing. “Nothing happened.”

“But why would she say that?” Basile said, confusion written all over his face. He took a step forward, moving inches closer to Lucas and Lucas glared at him. Could he just drop it already?

“I don’t fucking know!” He exclaimed annoyed and he suddenly hushed his voice when he noticed people on the street turning their heads to look at the unmoving group of boys. He lowered his eyes and gritted his teeth.

“Maybe because I told her I didn’t want her.” He muttered, shooting a little rock away with his foot.

Freaking Chloé, why did she have to do this. Suddenly, the reality of it all seemed to dawn on him. Did she tell the whole school? Was that why everybody seemed to be staring at him? Lucas felt his stomach drop and for a moment, he thought he was going to cry, his eyes stinging. He brought a hand to his face and rubbed his eyes with more force than was necessary.

“Ah… So, you dumped her for Eliott?” Basile wondered with a confused face and Lucas gritted his teeth, a burning anger taking a hold of his body. He shot him a venomous look and Basile took a step back, a baffled expression on his face.

“Basile…” Yann said warningly, moving closer to Lucas and Lucas’ body tensed even more.

“Are you listening to me? _We’re_ _just_ _friends_.” Lucas said forcefully, throwing his arm up in the air exasperatedly as he stepped away from the guys, his eyes wild.

“But people said…” Basile stuttered, perplexed. Lucas wanted to punch him. He really, really did, feeling his body tense as if it was preparing to get in a fight.

“I don’t care what people said!” Lucas blurted out, clenching his fists, his blood boiling under his skin.

“Ah… So, you’re not going on Drag race?” Basile said, astonished, and Lucas startled for a moment. Was Basile serious?

Arthur seemed to realise things were getting out of hand and he tried to pull Basile back. Basile shot him a confused look, seemingly not realising he was pushing too much.

“On- Basile, no! What the fuck?” Lucas exclaimed angrily, stomping towards Basile with a murderous look. Basile raised his eyebrows, surprised by Lucas’ aggressiveness.

“But you’re gay, right?” He asked and Lucas froze, his mind repeating the word gay over and over as if they were taunting him and panic seemed to take over him.  

“No!” Lucas snapped defensively, his voice cracking under the pressure. He felt on the verge of explosion and he gritted his teeth, trying to breath through his nose to calm himself down.

Arthur cleared his throat awkwardly. “Bas, let it go man.” He said and he glanced at Lucas with gentle eyes. Lucas ignored him, glaring darkly at Basile.

“Are you sure you’re not gay?” Basile asked, trailing his eyes up and down Lucas’ body as if the answer was there and something in Lucas snapped.  

“And what if I am?” Lucas cried out angrily, before realising what he had said. He closed his mouth and felt the blood drain from his face. He glanced around, looking for an escape.

Yann came closer to him and pressed a comforting hand to his shoulder, trying to appease him. Lucas wanted to shake him off, but all of his energy seemed to have left him and he almost thought his body was going to fail him.

Arthur grabbed Lucas’ arm gently and Lucas glanced at him, his eyes dull.

“Hey Lucas? Lucas.” Arthur said softly, shaking his arm and taking him out of his reverie. “Lucas, you… You know we don’t care, right?” He continued, his eyes warm and reassuring.

“Do I really?” Lucas mumbled, his body lax and he glared at his feet.

“Dude, my mom’s a lesbian.” Arthur exclaimed and Lucas looked up with a baffled look. Was she, really?

“Wait, what?” Lucas blurted out, staring at Arthur with wide eyes.

“Nice to see you listen to me. I’ve talked about it!” Arthur said with a teasing grin, obviously trying to cheer up Lucas in his own way.

“But Lucas! It’s awesome! Daphné loves gays!” Basile said beside Arthur and Lucas bared his teeth at him warningly.

“Shut up, Bas. You’ve done enough.” Yann said with a serious look, bringing a protective hand to Lucas’ shoulder.

“Come on Lulu, we don’t care about stupid rumours, okay?” He murmured in his ear, nudging him gently and Lucas nodded pitifully. That stupid rumour was about him and Lucas believed that maybe it was easy for them to toss it aside, but it wasn’t for him. He was out for the whole school to know before even fully admitting to himself that he was gay. The thought made him angry again and he chewed on the inside of his cheek.

He just wanted to sleep and forget about this dreadful conversation, forget about the entire week, forget about Chloé and her stupid gossipy mouth, forget about school.

“Hmm.” He hummed unconvincingly. “Let’s just go, this is making my head hurt and I want to sleep.” He muttered, looking down at his feet with tired eyes.  

Arthur nodded and grabbed Basile, dragging him along as he started to walk towards the bus stop.

“Guys?” Yann said suddenly, still holding Lucas and Arthur and Basile turned around, staring at him quizzically. Yann glanced at Lucas and added pointedly, “We’re going to grab something to drink.”

Arthur nodded knowingly, glancing quickly at Lucas with a small smile.

“Nice, I’m so thirsty.” Basile exclaimed with a desperate face, stepping closer to Lucas and Yann. Arthur rolled his eyes and grabbed his arm, pulling him back towards him.

“How about I help you out with Daphné?” He offered with an encouraging smile. Basile snapped his head to Arthur with an ecstatic look.

“Oh! You would?” He mumbled with an excited smile and Arthur nodded.

“Yeah, come on. See you tomorrow, guys.” Arthur said to Yann and Lucas before walking away, Basile not far behind him.

“So, do you think she’d like a ticket to the Star Wars convention?” Lucas heard Basile say excitedly and he rolled his eyes.

Good riddance.

 

\---

**Thursday, February 21st, 2019 – 17:51**

Yann was sitting beside Lucas on the grass, his eyes staring unseeingly at the small lake ahead of them. The weather was warm enough for a February evening and Lucas breathed in the soft air of the deserted park.

He glanced at Yann with an impassive face. “How long have you known?” He asked in a lowered voice, his eyes closed off.

“Does it matter?” Yann answered softly, turning his head to look at him with calm eyes.

Lucas shrugged grumpily, avoiding his eyes. “How long?” He asked again, rubbing his tired eyes with his right hand.

“About a year.” Yann admitted with a tight smile, bringing his can of coke to his mouth and taking a sip. Lucas’ eyes widened and his stomach fluttered uncomfortably. So, Yann had known for a year and he didn’t mention it to him once?

“What? How?” He stuttered, his mouth dropping open.

Yann cleared his throat and acknowledged, “Emma told me what you did… And why you did it.”

Lucas cursed under his breath. This hadn’t been his proudest moment and he had done everything to bury it from his memories. “Fuck…You know about that?” He said with a frown. “But why didn’t you say anything?”

“Lucas, don’t get me wrong but you were kind of a mess at the time… And yeah, I was pissed, and very confused… And yeah, a bit weirded out too, I’m not going to lie. How would you react if you learned that your closest friend is crushing on you?” Yann replied in a serious tone, but his eyes were warm, and Lucas’ felt a weight lift off his shoulders.

“But you were dealing with so much shit at home and with your mom not going well… I guess you had enough on your plate as it was.” Yann added, shrugging casually. “How is she by the way?” Yann asked with a curious look.

“I don’t know…” Lucas trailed off, biting his lip awkwardly.

He was not trying to avoid her, at least not really, but Lucas still felt very hurt and confused by what had become of his family. His dad was a piece of shit that had put his mom in a clinic, so he didn’t have to deal with her anymore and had left Lucas behind to run away to the South of France with his new girlfriend. And his mom… Lucas didn’t know what to think about her anymore.

He loved her and he wished things hadn’t gotten so tense and weird between them, but he did realise that their distance was Lucas’ own doing.

“What? Why?” Yann asked with a puzzled frown and Lucas glanced at him, ashamed.

“I haven’t talked to her in a while.” He admitted, lowering his eyes to his can of Red bull, taking a sip to hide his face.  

Yann turned his body to face him and Lucas cleared his throat before slowly doing the same.

“What are you waiting for? She’s still your mom, you know?” Yann said, raising an eyebrow.

“It’s complicated.” Lucas answered, starching his knee with his left hand. A part of him wished Yann would drop the subject but Yann shook his head and looked at him with knowing eyes.

“Maybe, or maybe you’re the one making it more complicated than it has to. Isn’t she doing better now?” Yann wondered kindly, putting a comforting hand on Lucas’ knee.

“Yeah…” Lucas nodded, shrugging casually.

“Then go talk to her, you idiot.” Yann retorted with a roll of his eyes, nudging him gently.

“I will.” Lucas murmured in a small voice and he dropped his can between his crossed legs.

“Good.” Yann stated with a pleased nod.

There was a pause and Lucas turned his head to the lake, his eyes unfocused. He felt he needed to apologize to Yann and clear the air once and for all. Yann didn’t seem to bear a grudge about it, but Lucas still felt pretty terrible about what he had done.

In some ways, he had been a good friend to Yann, telling him the truth about Emma going to Alex behind his back. But on the other hand, his reasons had been mostly selfish, and he had betrayed the trust that Emma had so willingly and wholeheartedly given him. Their relation was better now, time healing wounds and all that, but Lucas didn’t think it would ever be the same between them.

And deep down, Lucas knew that Yann was never going to return his feelings, feelings that Lucas himself had trouble admitting were of the romantic kind. He cleared his throat awkwardly and looked up at Yann with a stilled smile.

“I’m sorry about what happened last year. I’m not even going to pretend what I did wasn’t messed up… But believe me when I say that I didn’t mean for anyone to get hurt, especially you...” Lucas trailed off, his eyes serious. Yann nodded in acknowledgement and smiled uncertainly, staring at him with an expectant look on his face. “And listen, maybe I am … gay. But the crush I had on you… It’s completely different now. You’re my best friend.” Lucas said, his eyes clear and open, begging Yann to believe him.

“Lucas, it’s been a year and I’m over it, I promise. But thank you.” Yann started with a smirk before his face turned serious again. He continued, “And whether you’re gay or not... You’re going to figure that out, you have time. And don’t be afraid to talk to me, okay?”

Lucas nodded and a relieved smile stretched his lips. “Thank you.” He muttered softly, staring in Yann’s kind eyes and Yann rolled his eyes teasingly.

“Arf, come here.” He said in as he slipped his arm around his neck, pulling Lucas to him for a hug, making Lucas almost fall on his lap. “And if anyone tries to pick a fight with you, we got your back.” Yann whispered in his ear and Lucas chuckled, pulling away.

“Right… With those arms? I think I have more of a chance by myself.” Lucas retorted with a smirk and Yann laughed heartily, shaking his head.

“There you are!” He exclaimed in wonder. “I was starting to wonder what had happened to you!” He said playfully, nudging him teasingly. Lucas rolled his eyes but smiled, his stomach fluttering nicely.

“Now…” Yann said in a mysterious voice, his eyes filled with mirth, bringing his face close to Lucas’. Lucas frowned, startled by the intense look Yann was sporting.  “You’re sure you don’t like Eliott like that? He’s hot man.” Yann teased with a wink, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“Oh, fuck off.” Lucas retorted with a laugh, shoving him away.

**—**

**Thursday, February 21st, 2019**

**Lucas (19:36):** Hey mom, I’m sorry I haven’t answered your messages. I hope you’re doing well.

 **Lucas (19:39):** I miss you.

 **Mom (20:02):** Hello my darling, it’s so good to hear from you. Don’t worry, I understand, you must be busy with school, I get it. Will you come visit me soon?

 **Lucas (20:08):** I will **,** I promise.

 **Mom (20:09):** Good, I love you.

 **Lucas (20:09):** I love you, too.

\---

**Lucas (21:13):** Chloé, here’s a piece of advice for you

 **Chloé (21:13):**?

 **Lucas (21:14):** Kindly stay out of my way

 **Lucas (21:14):** And mind your own business

 **Lucas (21:14):** Unless you want ME to start spreading rumours about YOU

 **Lucas (21:15):** Got it?

 **Chloé (21:16):** I don’t know what you’re talking about

 **Lucas (21:16):** Sure, this is just a friendly warning…

 **Lucas (21:17):** You know, in case you want to run your mouth behind my back again

 

—

**Friday, February 22nd, 2019**

 

 **Dickhead McGee (18:51):** Hey!

 **Lucas (18 :52):** **👋**

 **Dickhead McGee (18:52):** What’s up? You’ve been very silent lately

 **Lucas (18 :53):** **🤷**

 **Dickhead McGee (18:53):** I see

 **Dickhead McGee (18:53):** Did you have anything planned for tonight?

 **Lucas (18:54)** : huh, the girls are coming over, so I was probably going to drink my sorrow in my cupboard.  

 **Lucas (18:54)** : More or less

 **Dickhead McGee (18:55):** Do you want to hang out? I’ve got some beers. We can both drink in my cupboard 😉

 **Lucas (18:55)** : Mmm, interesting.

 **Lucas (18:55)** : Keep going, I’m listening

 **Dickhead McGee (18:56):** I mean… I don’t want to see you THAT much

 **Lucas (18:56)** : Pfff, as if

 **Lucas (18:56)** :  My company is incomparable

 **Dickhead McGee (18:56):** sure

 **Lucas (18:57)** :  why do I feel there’s a ‘but’ coming

 **Dickhead McGee (18:57):** 🙃

 **Lucas (18:58)** : Hahaha

 **Lucas (18 :58)** : I’ll be there around 9?

 **Dickhead McGee (18:58):** Sounds good **💋**

 **Lucas (18 :58)** : fuck you

 **Dickhead McGee (18:59):** **💋**

**—**

**Friday, February 22nd, 2019 – 22:32**

 

“Your music taste sucks.” Lucas muttered, going through Eliott’s album collection that was kept in a messily organised bookshelf by the piano.

Eliott blew out smoke through his nose, frowning. “What? It’s great.” He said in an offended voice, sitting up straighter on the couch. Lucas glanced at him briefly before concentrating back on the difficult task of choosing something even remotely passable.

“Come on, who listens to this type of stuff?” Lucas said, bringing a vinyl out of the bookshelf and showing it to Eliott.

“I do.” Eliott retorted in a flat tone, dumping cigarette ashes in the ashtray sitting on the coffee table.

Lucas shot him an unimpressed look and shook his head, looking back at the numerous records Eliott owned. He frowned and sighed heavily, moving back to the chair in front of the couch and sitting on it. He stared at the now empty boxes of pizza and slouched in the armchair.

“I give up, you choose.” He said, glancing at Eliott with a pout.

Eliott rolled his eyes but chuckled slightly, putting his cigarette in the ashtray. “Fine.” He said as he got on his feet and walked over to the bookshelf with a concentrated look.

“You didn’t explain though…” Eliott trailed off behind him as he moved the vinyl pouches slowly. “How did you even manage to get that girl to make-out with you?” He asked distractedly and Lucas felt called out.

“Very funny, tell me another one.” He groaned, turning his head to look at Eliott lazily. “I’ll let you know that I’m very smooth. A little teasing, a little flirt in the eye, a little shotgun, and there you go. Hooked.” He explained with a slow wave of his hand, a proud smile plastered on his face.

“Shotgun, heh?” Eliott asked with a smirk, taking a vinyl pouch out and stepping over his turntable. “I’m curious. How do you do shotguns?” He mumbled as he took the record out of its case and put it delicately on the turntable.

A slow electronic beat filled the room shortly after and Lucas tilted his head uncertainly. It was alright, he guessed, but nothing to write home about.

Eliott sat back down on the couch and grabbed his unlighted rolled cigarette. “Not bad, heh?” He said with a pleased smile, putting the tip to his mouth and bringing his lighter up.

Lucas didn’t feel like arguing with him, so he stretched on the armchair and replied, “Yeah, it’s okay. What do you like so much about that type of music?”

Eliott took a puff, slouching down lazily on the couch. “What do you like so much about yours?” He shot back with a raised eyebrow.

Lucas shrugged casually and considered his answer for a moment. “I don’t know, it makes me feel like I’m a boss and that nothing can get to me?” He stated nonchalantly, looking up at Eliott, his eyes squinting through the smoke.

“I like the sounds personally.” Eliott said, exhaling softly. He sat up straighter and his face lit up with excitement. “Do you know I actually had an orgasm once? Just by listening to music?” He mumbled, dropping his cigarette on the floor in his precipitation. “Crap.” He muttered, picking it up quickly and pounding the leftovers of his cigarette in the ashtray.

“You’re shitting me, right? That’s a thing?” Lucas exclaimed, disbelief written all over his face. Eliott looked up in confusion before his eyes lit up, remembering what they were talking about. He slouched back and shrugged.

“I mean… I was  _super_  high but it’s the weirdest sensation ever. It’s like this rush that takes over you slowly, and then it seems to slip under your skin and light up your nerves one by one. And before you realise it, it gets more and more intense and then: orgasm. It only took one song too.” Eliott explained with a smile and Lucas almost wanted to whistle.

“That’s crazy, though. I wish I had a cool experience like that with weed. The only thing it does for me is making me forget what I was going to do, or say… And making Basile funny? Plus, music sounds awesome. And the colours in movies, man! The colours!” He said excitedly, words pouring out of his mouth messily and Eliott chuckled at his enthusiasm.

“Speaking of high, you didn’t answer my question.” He stated with a pointed look and Lucas stared at him blankly, not understanding what Eliott was talking about.

“What question?” He asked with a frown, his foggy brain trying to make sense of it all. Did Eliott ask him something?

“How do  _you_  do shotguns?” Eliott asked, picking up his stash and grinder, preparing a new joint.

“Ah that. Well you know, you put your hand like this,” Lucas said, putting his fist over his mouth. “And then you exhale the smoke through your hand into their mouth.” He continued, blowing in his fist with widened eyes. “And voilà!” He concluded with a satisfied smile, nodding at himself.

“Wow.” Eliott said, with a flat look, grinding the weed slowly. Suddenly, he froze and laughed loudly, and Lucas frowned, confused.

“Hey! Why are you laughing?” Lucas cried out, pointing at him with an accusing finger. Eliott only laughed harder, unable to hide his amusement.

“I’m sorry Lucas, but you know that’s kinda lame, right?” He said with a teasing smile, adding tabaco on a cigarette paper and Lucas nodded distractedly, taking a sip of his almost beer.

“I know!” Lucas exclaimed before realising what Eliott had actually said. “Wait, what? My shotguns are great!” Lucas said in outrage straightening up in the armchair.

“Oh yeah, absolutely.” Eliott said in a sing-song voice, nodding with a mocking look. “You really didn’t want to bring your lips close to hers’, heh?”

“I kissed her afterwards, didn’t I?” Lucas retorted with a dark glare, dropping the beer can on the coffee table to cross his arms freely in front of his chest.

“Yeah, and you seem so  _pleased_  about that.” Eliott shot back with a wink, rolling the joint and Lucas pouted in response, refraining himself from sticking his tongue out.

“Doesn’t matter, my shotgun magic worked, I rest my case.” Lucas muttered through his teeth, lowering his eyes to the coffee table.

“Are you sure she just didn’t feel sorry for you?” Eliott wondered with a raised eyebrow and Lucas flipped him off with a sardonic smile.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” He mumbled with a nonchalant shrug, looking at his nails disinterestedly.

Eliott brought the joint to his mouth, lighting up the tip and he inhaled, looking at Lucas with a teasing smile. “Do I?” Eliott murmured, bringing his face closer towards Lucas’. He exhaled slowly, blowing smoke rings in Lucas’ direction. His eyes glinted with challenge and Lucas squinted, lifting his chin defiantly.

Show off, Lucas thought with a glare.

“What the hell does that mean?” Lucas muttered with a frown, moving closer to Eliott to show him he wasn’t that easily intimidated.

“I know better ways to do it, that’s all.” Eliott said with a wink, passing the joint to Lucas.

Lucas took it slowly and brought the filter between his lips with a concentrated look. “How do you do it then?” He asked with a falsely bored look, blowing out the smoke without a care.

“Well… I don’t want to impress you too much.” Eliott trailed off with a teasing smile and Lucas rolled his eyes.

“Oh, don’t worry about that.” Lucas bit back with a smirk. Eliott chuckled softly before his eyes took a mysterious glint.

“Want me to show you?” He murmured, his eyes boring into Lucas’, a playful grin on his lips.

“Well yeah, since you seem to be the expert and all.” Lucas retorted, a grumpy look on his face, passing the joint over to Eliott who thanked him with a nod.

“Okay.” Eliott said, a pleased smile.

“Okay.” Lucas gritted out, nodding defiantly.

Eliott smirked and brought the tip of the joint to his mouth inhaling softly.

“Alright let’s do this.” He said, staring at Lucas in the eyes. Lucas lifted his head in challenge, his eyes dark.

“First, you need to come closer.” Eliott murmured and Lucas nodded distractedly.

“Should I just-,“ Lucas started saying, moving his hands around him in a confusing motion. Eliott stared at him with a smirk, raising an amused eyebrow. Lucas tilted his head awkwardly and got off the chair to sit beside Eliott. “Like that?” he said dumbly and Eliott chuckled.

“I mean, you want me to shotgun your cheek?” Eliott smirked, taking another puff and blowing smoke slowly through his nose.

Lucas grumbled but moved around, sitting on his feet and facing Eliott fully.

“Okay, now what?” Lucas asked feeling suddenly unsure. He didn’t know where to put his hands, so he decided to drop them gently on his lap. He felt like a dog waiting for a treat and he wanted to laugh.

“Bring your head closer to mine.” Eliott said in a strange voice and his face pinched suddenly. “Gosh, I sound like a phone-sex worker.” He chuckled, rolling his eyes.

“Yeah… Not to be rude or anything but I’m far from turned on right now.” Lucas teased in a mocking voice as he brought his face a few inches away from Eliott’s.

Eliott raised a challenging eyebrow, a weird glint in his eyes and Lucas’ cheeks heated up. There seemed to be a weird tension that was definitely not present a moment ago and Lucas didn’t quite know what to make of it.

His stomach twisted nervously, and he forced himself not to flinch away from Eliott’s confident stare.

He cleared his throat awkwardly and straightened up, trying to regain some sort of composure.

“And now?” Lucas murmured, raising an unimpressed eyebrow.

Eliott smirked and took his time before answering and Lucas felt his body flush. He scratched the back of his neck, his heart pounding flutteringly in his chest.

“Now, there’s other ways to do this, but let’s go for simple, okay?” Eliott said with a small smile.

“Okay.” Lucas nodded, breaking eye contact briefly. He sighed, trying to shake his sudden nerves away.

“I’m going to take a drag and I’m going to almost put my lips on yours. Is that okay with you?” Eliott asked, moving closer to Lucas.

“Uh yeah, sure, whatever.” Lucas said with a falsely nonchalant shrug but Eliott shot him a knowing look and Lucas wanted to curse. Was he that transparent? He wondered briefly.

“Alright, just inhale, and you’re good to go.” Eliott whispered softly,

Lucas rolled his eyes and nodded, looking up at Eliott’s intense eyes. Were they always that intense? Lucas wondered, his stomach twisting nervously. Eliott brought the joint to his mouth, sucking on the tip slowly, his cheeks filling with smoke little by little and Lucas followed his movement, lowering his eyes to Eliott’s lips.

Eliott tilted his head delicately and Lucas moved his face closer, his lips only a few centimetres away from Eliott’s. He forgot for a second what he was supposed to do, his heart racing in his chest as he looked up to stare in Eliott’s dark half-opened eyes. Lucas licked his lip distractedly, Eliott’s eyes becoming darker and he exhaled shakily, a strange sensation running through his veins.

The tip of Eliott’s nose touched his in a delicate brush, pulling Lucas back from his haze and his skin erupted in goosebumps. He opened his mouth and moved even closer to Eliott, his mouth only inches away, and he inhaled mechanically, getting lost in Eliott’s eyes.

They stayed there for a short moment, staring at each other but to Lucas, time seemed to have halted. Lucas blinked, pulling his head back slowly from Eliott’, his cheeks reddening furiously. He closed his eyes briefly, trying to make sense of the weird electric energy that was running through him. His body felt overly reactive and he looked down at himself with a small frown, biting his lip wonderingly.

There was a silence, only broken by the soft electronic music that was playing in the background and their heavy breathings.

Eliott cleared his throat and Lucas glanced at him, feeling his cheeks heat up once more.

“So?” Eliott murmured in a strange voice and Lucas’ palms started to sweat, his heart skipping a beat.

“So what?” Lucas whispered, his eyes soft and he shook his head, trying to gain back his composure.

“Did you like it?” Eliott whispered back, his stare hooded and intense.

“It was alright.” Lucas mumbled, looking at Eliott through his eyelashes, rubbing his palms discreetly against his pants.

Eliott smirked, his eyes brighter and he winked at him. Lucas swallowed with difficulty and glanced down at his hands.

Well… This was definitely new, Lucas thought, feeling his heart beat madly against his ribcage.

He was fucked.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can come talk to me on my tumblr (@tumblingdownthehills)) if you want :)


End file.
